Altana
by Nelliel-G
Summary: Yuna est à la recherche de l'Altana qui, d'après son père, le chef de son clan, soignerait tous les maux et sauverait bien des individus. Impliquée dans ce qu'elle croit être une bonne cause, elle se retrouve finalement face au capitaine de la 7è division des Harusame, Kamui, qui va briser en éclat toutes ses certitudes.
1. Journey to Kouan

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Alors là, on change totalement de registre comparé à ce que j'ai pu écrire avant. Les idées me sont venues dans une période où j'avais terriblement envie d'écrire, mais plus le courage, et comme j'ai du mal à retourner sur une histoire écrite il y a longtemps (au grand damne de mes autres fanfics) j'ai décidé de commencer celle-ci, et je compte bien réussir à la finir !

Il va sans dire qu'après une si longue période sans écrire, ma compétence a régressé.. je compte donc sur vous pour pointer les petits détails qui ne vont pas !

Cette fanfiction est un Kamui x OC. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus et vous laisse avec un petit prologue !

* * *

Kouan, planète d'origine des Yato, désertée suite à sa destruction par la Ligue des Planètes. Les informateurs de son père lui avaient parlé de cette planète qui, selon eux, abriterait de l'Altana en son sein. Sur cette information, elle avait fait ses recherches de son côté. Actuellement, elle était déserte, seulement habitée par une créature effroyable nommée Orochi, gigantesque et ayant une centaine de têtes. C'était une sorte de gardien redoutable qui défendait corps et âme les restes de la planète. Autrefois, il y avait une femme que l'on appelait « Maître de Kouan » qui y résidait seule. Elle serait descendante des quelques Yato ayant préféré rester sur leur planète, malgré sa destruction. On y raconte qu'elle aurait eu une longévité extraordinaire, et certains disent que ce serait dû à une énergie contenue dans la terre, énergie qu'elle devina aisément être de l'Altana. Elle supposa que les qualités curatives de l'Altana avaient allongé sa vitalité de manière significative, expliquant ainsi comment elle avait pu survivre sur cette planète vide de tout être vivant. Yuna ne s'expliquait pas vraiment comment cette femme avait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans source de nourriture, mais elle supposa que cette planète n'était peut-être pas aussi dépeuplée que cela.

Quoi qu'il en soit, un vaisseau venait de la déposer au sol. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son foulard qu'elle enroula autour de sa tête afin de recouvrir sa bouche et son nez. Le sol et l'air étaient secs, poussiéreux, et reflétaient assez bien l'état d'abandon de la planète. Le vaisseau s'envola pour rejoindre l'espace dans un tourbillon de sable qui s'engouffra dans ses vêtements. Elle épousseta sa tunique et commença à observer les alentours. Pas de signe d'Orochi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non, mais c'était le moment de bouger.

On l'avait déposée dans ce qu'ils supposaient être l'ancienne ville dans laquelle la femme habitait autrefois. Dans un premier temps, elle comptait rechercher l'endroit exact où elle avait établi ses quartiers. Cela lui semblait quasiment impossible de partir à la recherche de l'Altana sur une planète entière, et à raison : elle était allée sur d'autres planètes dont on disait qu'elles contenaient de l'Altana, mais c'était peine perdue pour en trouver la source. Si elle pouvait trouver des indices sur la femme, peut-être pouvait-elle trouver la source. Son père comptait sur elle. Son clan entier comptait sur elle. C'était dans ce but précis qu'elle s'était entraînée et endurcie toute sa vie. Trouver l'Altana, soigner les membres de son clan, soigner le monde entier s'ils le pouvaient. C'était une cause noble, une de ces causes pour lesquelles on se bat, quelque chose de plus grand que sa simple personne.

Elle marcha à un rythme lent pendant près de quatre heures avant de reconnaître l'endroit qu'on lui avait décrit. C'était un immeuble recouvert de végétaux, discret, inhabité, comme le reste de la planète. Elle y pénétra rapidement, soulagée de ne plus être agressée par ce soleil de plomb, et retira son foulard pour prendre de longues bouffées d'air. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour arriver dans le petit appartement de la femme et constater que c'était bien ici qu'elle vivait, puisqu'on y trouvait un lit et une petite bibliothèque.

Elle s'assit un instant sur le lit, soulevant un nuage de poussière, et observa la pièce. A part la petite bibliothèque, elle ne trouverait pas grand chose. Les livres étaient encore intacts, le lit était fait, tout était rangé. Cela collait avec ce qu'on lui avait rapporté : la femme avait finalement quitté la planète. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la bibliothèque, se saisissant de quelques livres au passage, les feuilletant rapidement. Un livre en particulier accrocha son regard. Le coin d'une photo dépassait de la première page de l'ouvrage, qu'elle saisit avec excitation. C'était un indice, elle en était sûre !

Ravie, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux personnes qui se trouvaient au même endroit qu'elle quelques années plus tôt. A gauche, une femme d'une beauté incroyable, tournée vers l'objectif, qu'elle supposa être celle pour qui elle était venue sur cette planète, et, à sa droite, un homme aux cheveux longs d'un noir de jais qui souriait, le regard attendri fixé sur la femme à côté de lui. La photo semblait prise de l'homme puisque l'on pouvait voir une partie de son bras disparaître du cadre. Elle avait entendu parler d'un amant qui l'aurait convaincue de quitter sa planète natale, et cette photo confirmait cette information.

Intriguée, elle dévora la photographie des yeux pendant quelques instants, avant de s'arrêter net. Elle avait déjà vu cet homme quelque part. Uminobu... Umizobu...

« Umibozu ! C'est pas vrai ! Le fameux chasseur d'aliens reconnu homme le plus fort de l'univers serait en fait l'amant du Maître de Kouan ? Comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'une telle information ?! » cria-t-elle, frustrée.

Elle fourra la photo dans la poche de sa tunique en soupirant de rage et tourna les talons. Inutile de continuer les recherches sur cette planète, elle n'en tirerait rien d'autre. En revanche, maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'identité de l'amant, elle pourrait poursuivre ses recherches plus aisément. Umibozu était réputé, mais ne laissait pas filtrer beaucoup d'informations quant à sa vie privée. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il avait habité un long moment sur la planète Rakuyou et que sa femme y avait probablement également habité puisqu'elle était partie de la planète en vie. Elle trouverait sûrement d'autres indices là-bas. L'autre solution qui s'imposait à son esprit ne la motiva pas. Elle pouvait simplement retrouver Umibozu -à supposer qu'elle y arrive- et lui poser la question, ce qui serait sans aucun doute une chose totalement suicidaire compte tenu de la réputation du personnage, surtout sachant qu'il était à présent seul et que sa femme devait donc être morte. Au début, elle avait espéré pouvoir peut-être tracer la jeune femme, espérant pouvoir simplement lui poser des questions, mais la tâche serait manifestement plus ardue qu'elle le paraissait.

Décidée à partir, elle appuya sur le bouton de la montre ronde à son poignet. On la lui avait prêtée pour qu'elle puisse rapidement rappeler le navire sur la terre ferme afin qu'elle embarque pour quitter la planète. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit le bruit du navire descendre dans l'atmosphère aride de la planète et se poser délicatement au sol. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et sauta les deux étages pour atterrir sur le sable fin qui lui fit perdre momentanément l'équilibre alors que ses pieds s'y enfonçaient. Elle se rattrapa en levant les bras, stabilisant sa position, et se mit en marche en jurant sur sa maladresse pour regagner le navire et ne plus avoir à respirer l'air infâme de cette planète, satisfaite de sa trouvaille et bien contente de ne pas avoir croisé Orochi, qu'elle supposa bien enfoui au fond de la planète, probablement en sommeil, puisqu'il était définitivement seul dans son monde.


	2. Meeting

En regagnant le navire, elle constata que Kenta l'attendait, impatient d'être mis au courant de ses trouvailles. Néanmoins, il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la salle de repos et s'assit sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la salle. L'équipage n'avait certainement pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle était venue faire sur cette planète. Après tout, ils les avaient payé grassement pour que le vaisseau les escorte ici sans poser trop de questions.

« Alors ?! Quelque chose d'utile ? finit-il par lâcher brusquement.

\- Figure-toi que l'amant de cette dame était Umibozu ! »

Un instant suspicieux, la surprise s'inscrit rapidement sur son visage face à l'air triomphant de la jeune femme qui ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque blague.

« Au fond, ça m'étonne même pas. Les rumeurs disaient que le Maître de Kouan mêlait une force et une vitalité incroyables, et Umibozu s'est vu attribué le titre d'homme le plus fort de l'univers. Pas étonnant que ces deux là se soient plu. » Il se tut un instant, assimilant l'information. « Et alors ? Ça nous mène à où cette histoire ? Aucune trace sur une quelconque source, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ne sois pas si impatient ! T'en as vu beaucoup des enquêtes résolues en un coup ? Umibozu habitait Rakuyou. Il y a probablement emmené cette femme. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est trouver où ils habitaient.

\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était simple. Personne ne sait grand chose sur lui.

\- Ça, c'est parce qu'il faut poser les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes. Je suis sûre que ton petit réseau de corbeaux nous trouvera cette information en quelques jours. En attendant, cap sur Rakuyou ! Plus tôt on y sera, plus tôt on pourra commencer à chercher dès qu'on aura la localisation. Préviens le capitaine, veux-tu ? Je vais me doucher, j'en peux plus du sable qui frotte contre ma peau. Ah, et, tiens !

\- T'es relou comme fille !»

Elle lui lança la bourse qu'elle cachait dans sa botte droite en lui tirant la langue, ricanant du regard agacé que le jeune homme dirigeait vers sa personne. A la base, le capitaine avait accepté de les ramener sur cette planète, rien de plus, mais un peu d'argent le fera probablement vite changer d'avis. C'est ainsi qu'elle chargea Kenta, son coéquipier et meilleur ami, du reste des opérations, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent commencer les recherches sur Rakuyou.

Une petite routine s'installa pendant les cinq jours du voyage jusqu'à la fameuse planète. Le capitaine avait finalement accepté, comme prévu, mais à condition qu'il pouvait mener à bien ses livraisons sur le chemin. Yuna et Kenta flânaient le matin, discutant de tout et de rien, et s'entraînaient quelques heures l'après-midi au combat. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande combattante, se débrouillant comme elle pouvait pour se défendre, mais elle avait une force de caractère, une endurance et une souplesse qui lui profitaient bien et qui, malgré son manque de technique, arrivait quand même à faire la fierté de son père.

Ils débarquèrent à la tombée de la nuit, à quelques kilomètres de leur destination, attendus par un informateur masqué qui devait les conduire jusqu'à la maison recherchée. Cette fois-ci, Kenta l'accompagnait puisque l'homme ne faisait confiance qu'à lui. Elle ne distinguait pas le visage de l'homme et ne s'attendait pas à découvrir son identité. Sur cette planète habitaient bon nombre de criminels recherchés et de parias. Les mouchards n'étaient jamais très appréciés par ce type de population, même s'il était admis que tout le monde ici avait des informateurs très au courant de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de l'univers.

Le vaisseau repartit sans les attendre, le contrat étant de les accompagner jusqu'à la planète, puis de les laisser. Ils trouveraient plus facilement un nouveau vaisseau pour revenir chez eux d'ici, et surtout moins cher, au lieu de devoir encore une fois soudoyer le capitaine à chaque fois que celui-ci devait les attendre quand ils débarquaient quelque part.

Il leur fallut deux heures pour atteindre un coin reculé de la ville, après avoir atteint la ville et traversé la place principale. Pendant tout le trajet, Yuna se demanda comment on pouvait vivre sur cette planète. On la dévisageait ouvertement, certains la déshabillaient du regard avec sa tunique et son pantalon moulants, et elle regretta de ne pas être venue habillée comme une clocharde. Une femme lui proposa discrètement de travailler dans ce qui semblait être une maison close, et un homme leur proposa même de la drogue. Elle essaya de rester de marbre en ignorant tous ces individus malfaisants qui la répugnaient.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille maison en ruine. L'informateur tendit la main pour recevoir son dû et s'en alla sans un mot dans l'obscurité de la ville.

« Je suis pas convaincu qu'on trouve grand chose ici. Elle est en ruine ta maison, et elle a probablement été pillée jusqu'à la moelle.

\- On saura pas tant qu'on n'y aura pas jeté un coup d'œil. Maintenant qu'on a fait le chemin, autant fouiller. »

Résolue, elle poussa la porte de la demeure, la faisant se décrocher à moitié. Kenta soupira longuement, mais finit par l'accompagner à l'intérieur. Comme attendu, la maison avait été pillée de fond en comble. Seuls restaient quelques meubles abîmés, certains miraculeusement entiers, d'autres en morceaux. Ils fouillèrent les moindres recoins de la petite baraque -ce qui ne leur pris pas très longtemps puisqu'elle était de taille relativement modeste- et finirent par tomber sur un autre indice. Une photographie, comme celui d'avant.

« Yuna, viens voir. » lui dit-il en agitant sa main pour lui faire signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, et lui arracha la photo des mains.

« C'est eux ! Regarde, ils ont eu deux enfants. » Elle retourna la photo et y lut une date. « La fille doit avoir 16 ans aujourd'hui, le garçon 20 ans. L'un des deux doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'Altana, peut-être même où ça se trouve. » Elle réfléchit un instant. « La fille devait être trop jeune quand sa mère est morte, si on se fie au départ définitif d'Umibozu de cette planète, sachant qu'il voyage seul et qu'il n'a probablement plus de contact avec ses enfants, donc qu'il ne leur a pas forcément raconté l'histoire. Par contre...

\- Le garçon était probablement en âge de savoir, la coupa-t-il, satisfait d'avoir suivi son raisonnement.

\- Reste plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il est devenu. D'après la date et la photo, il devrait environ avoir mon âge... Allons enquêter auprès du voisinage, ils sauront peut-être !

\- C'est pas très prudent... il y a des espions partout ici, et si quelqu'un apprend qu'on fourre notre nez dans une histoire qui ne nous regarde pas ?

\- Au pire, ça fait quoi ? Personne ne viendra nous embêter parce qu'on a demandé ce qu'est devenu un enfant. Tant qu'à faire, si c'est lui qui vient nous trouver, c'est pas plus mal ! Tu as peur que ça nous facilite la vie ? »

Kenta leva ses mains en signe de rémission, abandonnant tout débat avec la jeune femme, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne lâcherait rien. Si elle n'était pas la fille du chef, il ne laisserait pas passer ses caprices si facilement, mais les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient. Elle était têtue et souvent insouciante, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait fini par l'apprécier et lui accorder sa confiance. Elle était intelligente, vive et perspicace et c'était facile de travailler avec elle.

Ils ressortirent de la maison en scrutant les environs, repérant une petite maisonnette dont s'échappaient des rayons de lumière par la fenêtre vitrée à quelques mètres de leur position. Avant de toquer, ils regardèrent discrètement à l'intérieur, s'assurant que quelqu'un y habitait bien. Ils virent une femme âgée assise dans un fauteuil qui sirotait une tasse de tisane.

Inspirant profondément, Yuna toqua trois coups à la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la vieille femme, suspicieuse, leur ouvrit et les regarde d'un œil sévère et impatient. La jeune femme lui montra la photo qu'ils avaient récupéré quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Bonsoir. Est-ce que vous reconnaissez ces personnes ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton aimable.

La dame posa ses lunettes sur son nez et se saisit de la photographie pour la regarder de plus près. Elle la lui redonna brusquement, le regard pénétrant.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Nous aimerions savoir ce qu'est devenu le fils » indiqua-t-elle en posant son doigt sur celui-ci sur la photographie.

\- Il a rejoint la septième division des Harusame » répondit-elle en leur claquant la porte au nez.

Ils se regardèrent, les sourcils élevés, un air amusé.

« Pas commode la vieille dame ! » dit Kenta, le rire au bord des lèvres.

Yuna laissa échapper un petit rire, puis se tourna pour scruter les environs.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? C'est quoi les Harusame ? s'enquit Yuna

\- T'es pas sérieuse ! Dès que quelque chose ne rentre pas dans ton monde des bisounours ta mémoire est défaillante ou quoi ?

\- Oui bon, je sais que c'est un espèce de syndicat du crime de l'espace, mais j'avoue ne jamais m'être penchée sur la question. On fait quoi, on va leur demander gentiment ?

\- Mais bien sûr ! « Bonjour messieurs les criminels, je m'appelle Yuna et je cherche ce jeune homme pour des raisons totalement secrètes. Vous voulez bien me dire où il se trouve ? » Certainement pas, répondit-il avec des gros yeux.

\- T'as vraiment aucun humour, tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est parce que parfois j'ai peur que tu sois sérieuse en disant des choses comme ça. Bref, laisse-moi quelques jours, je vais voir pour arranger un rendez-vous avec le fils ici-même. »

Elle hocha de la tête pour acquiescer et ils arrêtèrent leur conversation ici, bien décidés à trouver une auberge pour manger un morceau et se reposer. Il leur fallut dix minutes pour retourner en centre-ville et dix autres minutes pour trouver une auberge pas trop insalubre et pas très chère. Elle réussit même à négocier la pension complète pour pas grand chose puisqu'il leur faudrait probablement rester plusieurs jours. Après un bon repas et un bain chaud, elle s'engouffra dans les draps propres et s'endormit rapidement. Kenta, quant à lui, était bien décidé à profiter des plaisirs que la ville offraient tout en travaillant à la proposition de réunion, et rentra peu avant l'aube, assurément soûle.

Il fallut deux jours, ou, pour être plus exact, deux nuits, pour que Kenta atteigne son but. Il avait appris bon nombre de choses, notamment que le capitaine de la septième division était justement ce jeune homme et qu'il s'appelait Kamui. Il avait également réussi à arranger une rencontre rapide entre l'homme, son vice-capitaine et eux deux dans trois jours. Yuna l'apprit un matin alors que Kenta rentrait de sa soirée mouvementée et qu'il l'avait réveillée en titubant jusqu'au lit à côté du sien. Trop excitée par l'annonce, elle ne se rendormit pas et se leva pour commencer sa journée, laissant Kenta finir la sienne.

La veille de la rencontre, Kenta la rejoignit en trombe sur la place du marché où elle flânait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« Yuna ! Je suis vraiment désolé... je vais devoir te laisser y assister seule demain.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

L'idée ne la réjouissait pas tellement, compte tenu que le jeune homme faisait quand même parti d'un syndicat du crime et qu'elle allait poser des questions indiscrètes sur son passé, mais elle le ferait quand même puisque c'était leur seule piste...

« Un message de mon père est arrivé en express d'un de mes corbeaux. Ma mère... elle... elle est retombée très malade. Le docteur pense que cette fois-ci elle ne s'en sortira peut-être pas et que c'est une question de jours. J'ai déjà trouvé un vaisseau pour rentrer, je suis désolé... Je m'en voudrais trop de ne pas être là si le pire devait arriver... J'embarque dans dix minutes. »

Bouche-bée, Yuna ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes. L'inquiétude et la compréhension se dessinèrent sur son visage alors qu'elle prit la parole :

« Vas-y, ça ira pour moi. Retourne auprès de ta famille.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

\- Oui, lui assura-t-elle, les traits déterminés, même si elle n'était pas très rassurée intérieurement.

\- Tu veux que je passe un message à ton père ?

\- Dis lui juste que tout va bien et que je le verrai bientôt. ».

Il opina et s'en alla retrouver le navire spatial, la laissant seule. Elle inspira et expira lourdement, essayant de se convaincre que tout ira bien, et continua de flâner au marché pour le restant de la journée, bien décidée à garder son calme.

La nuit qui suivit fut très longue. Son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, incapable de s'arrêter et de la laisser glisser dans le sommeil. Au final, elle s'endormit à l'aube et se réveilla en début d'après-midi. Le rendez-vous était fixé pour vingt-deux heures dans un endroit isolé à l'écart de la ville, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Sur le papier, c'était un rendez-vous d'affaire, mais ils n'avaient rien dit de plus. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas être ravis d'apprendre qu'ils s'étaient déplacés pour qu'elle leur pose des questions...

L'après-midi défila bien trop vite à son goût et elle se retrouva sur le lieu de rendez-vous, agitée, ne tenant pas en place, replaçant encore et encore sa capuche sur sa tête, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant pour elle-même. Elle regarda sa montre, constatant qu'ils étaient légèrement en retard. Bien sûr, c'était eux qui avaient quelque chose à offrir, pourquoi lui feraient-ils l'honneur d'être à l'heure ? Finalement, elle aperçut deux silhouettes se détacher de la pénombre et avancer d'un pas assuré vers elle. A gauche, un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds, l'air ennuyé, et, à sa droite, un jeune homme aux cheveux tressés oranges, à la démarche légère et au sourire rassurant. Elle soupira, se disant qu'ils avaient l'air tout à fait amicaux et que ça se passerait sûrement mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé toute la nuit. Ou peut-être pas...


	3. Interrogation

On rentre dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre, avec un peu de mystère à la fin héhé.

Place à la lecture !

* * *

« C'est pour quoi ? Armes, drogue, contrat ? Ce n'était pas spécifié dans la demande de contact » demanda l'homme blond, le vice-capitaine.

Son corps se figea une seconde, se rappelant que malgré le sourire engageant du capitaine, ils restaient des criminels. Elle se reprit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas leur montrer son manque d'assurance et sa peur. Le sourire du capitaine s'agrandit. Trop tard, ils l'avaient capté. Elle se lança, bien décidée à en finir le plus vite possible.

« Une information. » Elle planta son regard dans celui de Kamui. Son sourire s'effaça et un de ses sourcils se souleva, posant silencieusement la question de ce qu'elle voulait.

« Pose ta question, on te donnera le prix pour la réponse » enchaîna le vice-capitaine.

Bien entendu, même une simple information serait monnayée, elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle sentit le poids de sa bourse dans sa botte, prête à payer s'il fallait. Une dernière longue inspiration, et elle se décida à rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Les yeux toujours ancrés dans celui du capitaine, elle dit :

« J'aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé au Maître de Kouan et à l'Altana de... »

En un battement de cils, le visage de Kamui avait changé. Ses traits étaient durs et ses yeux sévères. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il avait bondit. Elle n'eut aucune chance de se défendre face à la vitesse surhumaine du jeune homme et sentit sa respiration se bloquer alors qu'il lui empoignait la gorge. En état de choc, les yeux exorbités, Yuna fixait le capitaine avec un air apeuré dont il semblait se délecter. Un sourire glauque s'inscrit sur ses traits, et la jeune femme sentit des frissons glacés remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette fois-ci, son sourire n'avait absolument rien d'engageant.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à l'Altana ? Réponds-moi et je t'épargnerai... » Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre. « … peut-être. »

Sa poigne se fit plus dure autour de sa gorge, mais elle ne pouvait juste pas lui révéler le but de ses questions. Son père lui avait toujours dit que personne ne devait être au courant de leurs recherches, que même si c'était pour la bonne cause, certains chercheraient à récupérer leurs informations et à les utiliser afin de faire le mal. Elle doutait du fait que le capitaine et son vice-capitaine aient un quelconque intérêt pour l'Altana, puisqu'il semblait bien plus informé qu'elle sur le sujet, mais, vu sa réaction, il serait une nuisance pour l'avancement du projet.

« C'est... personnel... »

Cela semblait être la meilleure chose à dire compte tenu de sa position actuelle, mais sa réponse ne sembla pas vraiment lui plaire. D'un geste rapide, il la frappa à la nuque et elle s'évanouit immédiatement.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la lumière lui brûla les pupilles et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à son intensité. Elle essaya de bouger les bras, mais des chaînes lui bloquaient les poignets. Un regard rapide atour d'elle lui apprit qu'elle se trouvait dans une cellule, les poignets et les chevilles attachées à une chaise. Le souvenir du rendez-vous lui revint rapidement en tête, et son cœur s'accéléra. Comment les choses avaient pu tourner si peu en son avantage ?

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent rapidement de sa cellule et deux individus qu'elle reconnut comme étant le capitaine et son vice-capitaine s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de sa prison. D'un geste du poignet, le vice-capitaine l'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'adossèrent tous les deux à un mur, un de chaque côté, et la fixèrent intensément. Elle déglutit, la suite n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. Enfin, le blond prit la parole :

« Nous avons vu ta marque d'esclave. »

Elle les regarda, bouche-bée. De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Ils remarquèrent son trouble et le vice-capitaine décida de s'expliquer après avoir échangé un regard lourd de sens avec son capitaine.

« Le tatouage que tu as derrière la nuque. C'est une marque d'esclave. La spirale est appliquée à l'acquisition de l'esclave, le trait barré quand il a trouvé un acquéreur et est donc vendu. »

Elle voulut poser machinalement sa main sur sa nuque pour sentir le tatouage, mais les chaînes ne lui permirent pas de l'atteindre. Ce qu'ils disaient ne pouvait être vrai. C'était le symbole de leur clan, après tout. Elle se sentit humiliée d'être considérée comme une esclave et répondit avec agressivité.

« Je ne crois pas, non. C'est la marque de mon clan. »

Encore une fois, elle les vit échanger un message silencieux par le regard. Cette situation l'agaçait fortement. Elle était prisonnière d'hommes dangereux, ils l'humiliaient et elle se sentait comme le dindon de la farce avec leur communication oculaire à la noix.

« Écoute, ma petite. » Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs vers l'homme blond qui avait osé l'affubler d'un surnom aussi ridicule. Il l'ignora et continua. « Ici, si tu ne sais pas, c'est la septième division des Harusame. Nous sommes des trafiquants. Des esclaves, on en a vu passer, crois-moi, et ce tatouage, c'est bien ce qu'on te dit. Alors soit tu nous fais marcher, soit on t'a menti. Ce qui nous amène à la première question. Pour qui travailles-tu ? »

Elle ignora la question, ne comptant pas répondre de toute façon. Ils avaient réussi à lui mettre le doute. Admettons qu'elle ait été une esclave, qu'est ce que ça change ? Au final, elle n'était peut-être juste pas la fille biologique de son père, mais ça ne changeait rien aux liens qu'ils avaient tissé. Il lui avait sûrement menti pour la protéger. Personne ne souhaitait savoir qu'on a été acheté et vendu comme un vulgaire morceau de viande.

« Tu nous as parlé d'un clan. »

Ça ne sonnait pas comme une question, mais c'en était bien une. Encore une fois, elle l'ignora et garda les lèvres scellées.

« Ne nous oblige pas à te faire du mal. »

Elle déglutit, sachant très bien qu'ils ne se sentiraient pas le moins du monde désolés s'ils devaient la frapper. Tout de même, elle décida de garder le silence aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Assurément, son clan remarquerait sa disparition et enverrait quelqu'un pour la récupérer. Elle devrait juste tenir quelques jours... Kamui lança un signe de la main à son vice-capitaine qui opina et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se brouillèrent en comprenant qu'elle allait se faire battre. Elle les ferma, incapable de regarder ce qu'il se passerait, l'appréhension et la peur faisant vibrer la moindre parcelle de son corps. La prochaine chose qu'elle sentit fut un poing dans son plexus solaire qui diffusa des vibrations douloureuses dans tout son corps et qui lui coupa la respiration. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, la douleur l'empêchant de les retenir.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Une main lui tira les cheveux pour la pousser à ouvrir ses paupières, ce qu'elle fit. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et inscrit toute la détermination et la volonté dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans son regard. Encore un autre regard échangé entre les deux hommes, et ils hochèrent tous les deux de la tête.

« Rah, de toute façon, j'ai horreur de frapper les jolies femmes. » dit-il en soupirant. « Mets-toi à l'aise, tu vas rester ici un bon moment. Quelqu'un viendra t'enlever les chaînes. »

Elle retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes sortent enfin de son champ de vision, et relâcha toute la pression en une expiration bruyante. Tout son ventre lui faisait extrêmement mal, les chaînes sur ses poignets et ses chevilles la brûlaient, et elle avait mal au crâne. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire ? Ah, oui, elle allait probablement rester enfermée dans sa petite cellule assez longtemps pour devenir claustrophobe. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son clan réussisse à la récupérer en trois jours, mais, pour sa santé mentale, elle fixait son séjour en prison à une semaine maximum. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui répétait que personne ne serait assez téméraire pour venir la chercher, mais elle avait besoin d'espoir.

Une dizaine de minutes après leur départ, quelqu'un vint en effet lui enlever ses menottes. Elle se laissa faire, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de se rebeller puisque de toute façon elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Autant la jouer docile et indifférente le plus possible. Dans la même heure, on lui ramena un matelas sale et un sceau pour faire ses besoins qu'elle jaugea avec dégoût, mais qu'elle finit par adopter, n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix. Tout était fait pour l'humilier et la faire craquer, mais elle s'était promis qu'elle tiendrait le coup autant qu'elle le pourrait. Pour son père.

Le temps défila lentement et la première semaine de captivité passa. Chaque jour, la même routine se déroulait. Elle se réveillait quand on lui apportait son premier repas de la journée, retournait se coucher dans son lit afin de faire divaguer son esprit. Vers le milieu de la journée, le vice-capitaine entrait dans sa cellule et y restait dix minutes en posant toujours la même question : « Pour qui travailles-tu ? ». Parfois le capitaine l'accompagnait, parfois non. Le jeune homme aux cheveux oranges ne disait jamais rien et la fixait intensément, comme pour la percer à jour. Honnêtement, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Son regard la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise et lui donnait l'impression qu'il essayait de rentrer dans sa tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps face à ce regard inquisiteur, et il le savait aussi. Chaque fois, elle voyait une lueur de victoire brillant plus intensément dans ses yeux. Les conditions de prisonnière commençaient également à peser sur son corps et son mental.

Dans l'après-midi du neuvième jour, elle craqua. Un torrent de larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et sa respiration devint saccadée. Elle était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse. Se maudissant d'être aussi faible, elle planta ses ongles dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle était arrivée à la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Assise sur son matelas puant, elle se recroquevilla dans le coin de la pièce. Elle cria, hystérique :

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre de toute façon ?! C'est une raison suffisante pour séquestrer un être humain ?! Relâchez-moi ! »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son séjour en cellule, le capitaine bougea. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, son sourire glauque collé sur le visage, l'impatience se lisant dans ses traits. Il s'accroupit et lui saisit les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« C'est à moi de juger si c'est une raison suffisante ou non. Personne n'aime les petites fouines, et encore moins quand elles posent des questions indiscrètes aux mauvaises personnes. » chuchota-t-il.

Son corps entier se figea et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle s'imagina être ailleurs, dans un endroit agréable, tout pour éviter de croiser encore une fois ce regard sévère. Elle l'avait senti dans sa poigne, il avait perdu patience, et était prêt à utiliser des moyens plus drastiques pour lui arracher des réponses. La peur la paralysait tellement qu'elle se sentait extrêmement faible. Elle se sentait tomber dans les pommes et embrassa cette sensation dans l'espoir d'échapper à la suite. Elle n'en pouvait juste plus, elle voulait que son calvaire finisse. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle murmura : « Pharmakos. ».

Quand elle se réveilla, il lui semblait que beaucoup de temps était passé. Elle se sentait perdue dans la brume, plus légère que d'habitude. Les douleurs et courbatures de son corps étaient plus sourdes, moins agressives. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour remarquer le vice-capitaine de l'autre côté des barreaux. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir son attention, il ouvrit la porte, déposa un sceau d'eau fumant, une éponge, un savon, et des vêtements propres.

« On t'a administré un sédatif pour ménager tes nerfs. Tiens » dit-il en montrant du doigt les objets qu'il lui avait rapporté. « Considère ça comme une récompense pour ton information. On n'est pas aussi monstrueux que ce que tu peux penser. ».

Elle roula des yeux, l'air de dire qu'ils lui semblaient suffisamment monstrueux pour elle, et il s'en alla en souriant. Elle s'empressa de se faire une toilette, trop contente de pouvoir enlever toute la crasse accumulée de son séjour et soupira de bonheur en sentant le linge frais contre sa peau. Après avoir été privé de tout, c'est dingue comme la plus petite chose, aussi normale soit-elle, peut vous combler de bonheur.

Après ce réconfort, elle retourna sur son lit, ruminant ses pensées. Elle avait parlé, elle avait trahi son père. Sans le vouloir, certes, mais elle l'avait fait. La culpabilité la dévorait, même si son père comprendrait sûrement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'elle avait dépassé ses limites.

Ils lui laissèrent trois jours de répit avant de revenir à la charge. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose dans leur attitude avait changé. Ils ne semblaient plus la considérer comme une menace ou une nuisance, ils semblaient... la prendre en pitié. Qu'est ce qui avait changé ? L'angoisse lui enserra la gorge. Un mauvais pressentiment la prenait aux tripes. Ils entrèrent dans la cellule avec plusieurs documents à la main.

« On a fait quelques recherches sur ton soit disant clan, et on a été plutôt étonné de ce qu'on a trouvé. Franchement... j'ai du mal à croire que tu étais au courant de tout ça, donc, prépare-toi à ce que tu vas entendre, ça va pas être facile à encaisser. » lança le vice-capitaine, tendant les documents à son capitaine pour qu'il prenne la relève.


	4. Illusions

On se retrouve pour la suite et pour un chapitre lourd de révélations.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait très plaisir !

* * *

De quoi parlaient-ils au juste ? De quoi n'était-elle pas au courant ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas au courant de quelque chose ? Ses yeux jonglèrent entre les deux hommes en attente de réponses. La boule à la gorge, elle s'impatientait et se leva de son matelas. Enfin, le jeune homme s'avança et prit la parole :

« Tout d'abord, dis nous ce que tu sais sur les activités de ton clan. » Il leva la main pour la faire taire en voyant qu'elle allait répliquer pour protester. « Inutile de nous cacher quoi que ce soit puisque manifestement nous sommes mieux informés que toi sur vos activités officieuses. »

Son cerveau marcha à toute allure, réfléchissant à la possibilité que ce n'était peut-être qu'un piège afin de la faire parler. Elle planta son regard dans celui du capitaine et ne put y déceler une pointe de malhonnêteté. Elle se décida donc à parler. De toute façon, elle en avait déjà trop dit pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Forcément, un syndicat du crime devait avoir de bons informateurs.

« Bon... autant commencer par le commencement, n'est ce pas ? Je m'appelle Yuna, je suis la fille du chef de clan, Kevo. Nous avons une société pharmaceutique. Nous recherchons et fabriquons de nouveaux médicaments pour les vendre à ceux qui en ont besoin. Une sorte de maladie touche certaines personnes de notre clan, maladie qui aurait également eu raison de ma mère. Mon père m'a dit qu'il y aurait une énergie capable de soigner cette maladie et beaucoup d'autres et qu'il comptait sur moi pour trouver des échantillons afin d'en créer un médicament. Cette énergie, c'est l'Altana, vous l'aurez compris. Voilà en gros pourquoi j'en suis là. Je voulais juste soigner ma famille... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, les sourcils relevés, ne s'attendant manifestement pas à ce genre d'histoire. Le vice-capitaine s'adossa au mur, tandis que le jeune homme s'assit sur le sol en face d'elle. Il disposa les documents entre eux deux de façon à ce qu'elle les ait devant les yeux.

« Abuto, mon vice-capitaine » dit-il en le désignant du doigt. « Kamui, capitaine de la septième division des Harusame. »

Il marqua une légère pause afin qu'elle assimile leurs prénoms, puis rentra dans le vif du sujet.

« Pharmakos est bien une société pharmaceutique, mais ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Ça n'a pas été très compliqué de trouver le nom de la société officieuse, puisqu'ils commercent avec les Harusame. Le nom de la vraie société, c'est Ipsum. Sous couvert de fabriquer des médicaments, ce sont également d'importants fournisseurs de drogue.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? » rugit-elle.

Il lui indiqua un des documents qu'elle prit en main et dont elle commença la lecture. Il y avait plusieurs chiffres indiquant la date et le montant de telle ou telle transaction, et, au verso, une photographie du bras droit de son père en train de serrer la main à une belle femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Cette femme, c'est Kujaku Hime Kada, capitaine de la quatrième division. C'est avec elle qu'il a signé le premier contrat d'approvisionnement. Après sa disparition, il a signé un deuxième contrat avec Shirei, capitaine de la première division. Il les approvisionne en diverses drogues qu'ils revendent aux quatre coins du monde. »

Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Pourtant, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Les documents semblaient bien officiels, et elle reconnaissait son père sur la photographie. Elle qui pensait agir pour une noble cause, au final elle ne servait qu'à alimenter ce trafic de drogues ? La bile remontait le long de son œsophage, mais elle se concentra afin de ne pas vomir. Sa main se referma brusquement sur le papier, le froissant. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant sur elle pour garder son calme.

« Et l'Altana dans tout ça ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Kevo est un homme connu dans le trafic pour son ambition sans limites. Qu'il cherche à en faire une drogue puissante, ou qu'il souhaite s'en approprier le pouvoir, il ne cherche pas l'Altana dans un but noble. Cette énergie n'est pas un remède à tous les maux. Celui qui en a absorbé peut accéder à l'immortalité et à une grande force. Ceux qui utilisent consciemment son pouvoir ne l'ont jamais fait dans le but de faire un quelconque bien. D'ailleurs, pour cette fameuse maladie, c'est hautement probable que ce ne soit qu'un effet dû à l'exposition prolongée à la fabrication des drogues.

\- J'en reviens pas... »

Il se leva et rejoignit Abuto. Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à partir quand elle les arrêta d'une voix hésitante.

« Qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi maintenant ?

\- Te libérer, répondit Kamui, et te ramener chez toi. Libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux de ce que tu as appris, mais sache que si j'entends encore que tu fouines sur l'Altana, je te retrouverai et te tuerai. ».

Trop soulagée par la perspective de pouvoir enfin être libre, elle ne tint pas compte des menaces. De toute façon, si ce qu'il disait était vrai, elle chercherait confirmation chez son père et ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans ce trafic. Peut-être partirait-elle sur une autre planète. Elle ne souhaitait pas être mêlée de près ou de loin à ces individus qui lui avaient tous menti pendant sa vie entière. Comment pourrait-elle rester dans les lieux de son enfance, entourée de tous ces sombres secrets, en sachant que tout n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges ? Kenta était-il au courant de tout cela ? Sa mère était atteinte de la maladie, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait participé à la fabrication. S'il était aussi au courant, il s'était également payé sa tête pendant toutes ces années ?

Le capitaine s'en alla et Abuto lui fit signe de la main pour qu'elle le suive. Incertaine, elle passa la porte de sa cellule, comme si elle sortait dans le monde extérieur pour la première fois. Elle devait avoir l'air si fragile en cet instant. Il la conduisit dans un long couloir.

« Nous pourrons te déposer d'ici quatre jours sur ta planète. Nous en profiterons pour nous ravitailler. Tu es libre de te balader dans le vaisseau, mais je garderais une certaine distance avec l'équipage si j'étais toi. Après tout, ce sont des hommes, et tu es une jolie jeune femme. »

Il sourit et lui envoya un clin d'œil. Elle ouvrit la bouche, outrée par les paroles du blond.

« Vous m'avez enfermée pendant deux semaines et à peine relâchée vous me draguez ?! C'est dégoûtant ! Répliqua-t-elle, provoquant le rire du vice-capitaine.

\- Oh la, doucement ! C'était de l'humour. Enfin... garde quand même le conseil en tête. Tu peux nous tutoyer, tu sais, le capitaine et moi je veux dire. On est devenus assez intimes avec ton petit séjour en cellule, après tout. »

Encore une fois, il avait balancé ça sur un ton humoristique plutôt évident, mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rigoler avec ses geôliers. Les souvenirs du matelas pouilleux et du regard pénétrant de Kamui étaient encore beaucoup trop frais dans son esprit. Elle l'entendit soupirer, et ce fut le dernier son qui traversa ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une petite cabine qui contenait un lit, un placard, un évier et des toilettes.

« Voilà ta chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Les douches et la cantine sont communes. Les douches sont au fond du couloir à droite. Je te conseille d'y aller l'après-midi, quand les hommes travaillent, si tu ne veux pas faire de mauvaises rencontres. La cantine... eh bien... tu n'auras qu'à suivre les cris. Je te laisse t'installer. »

Il la laissa seule et elle pénétra dans la petite cabine. Elle était de taille modeste, mais, comparé à sa cellule, c'était le grand luxe. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle à double tour et se laissa tomber sur le lit une place, savourant le confort d'un vrai matelas et de draps frais. Elle s'endormit en quelques secondes sans se soucier de sa tenue ou de son estomac, trop soulagée de retrouver le monde civilisé.

C'est son estomac qui finit par la réveiller. Elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge au mur et constata qu'elle avait dormi toute la fin de l'après-midi, la nuit entière et une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle se sentait reposée comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis deux semaines. Par contre, elle avait terriblement faim, et l'idée d'un vrai repas l'enchantait particulièrement. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et regarda attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle vit l'attrista profondément. Elle avait perdu du poids, ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux, et d'énormes cernes lui donnaient un teint de mort vivant. Elle faisait vraiment peine à voir.

Afin de retrouver un minimum de dignité, elle se décida à aller se doucher avant de se nourrir. Elle fouilla dans le placard dans l'espoir d'y trouver des vêtements propres. Un nouvel uniforme avait été déposé pour elle, celui-ci semblant mieux convenir à sa taille. Elle le fourra sous son bras et se dirigea vers les douches.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à les trouver puisqu'il y avait un écriteau à côté de la porte. Elle hésita un instant, se remémorant du conseil d'Abuto, ayant soudainement peur que la pièce ne soit pas vide. Elle se décida tout de même à l'ouvrir pour vérifier. Au premier abord, elle semblait vide. C'était une grande pièce en T. Les douches se trouvaient dans le long couloir, chacune séparée par un petit muret, aussi communes que pouvaient l'être des douches d'un vaisseau abritant un large équipage. Le petit couloir se déclinait en plusieurs éviers et miroirs du côté du mur le plus long, et de petits casiers de l'autre côté, au mur qui faisait la perpendiculaire du couloir des douches.

Puisqu'il n'y avait manifestement personne, elle se dirigea vers une des douches au fond du couloir au cas où et entreprit de se déshabiller. Quand l'eau chaude entra en contact avec sa peau, tout son corps se détendit et elle laissa échapper un long soupir de bien-être. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Elle posa son front contre le carrelage et savoura la chaleur.

« Yo ! »

Son cœur rata un battement et elle lâcha un cri aigu. Elle avait failli faire une crise cardiaque. Elle se retourna brusquement, s'attendant à voir l'arrivant la fixer, mais ne trouva personne.

« A côté, annonça la voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Kamui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? lança-t-elle, précipitamment.

\- Je me douche, comme toi. C'est mon navire quand même. Rien de meilleur qu'une bonne douche après une longue grasse matinée, n'est ce pas ?

\- Et c'est le capitaine qui dit ça... rumina-t-elle, incrédule.

Un rire léger chemina jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Comment pouvait-il plaisanter avec elle d'une humeur joyeuse alors qu'il la martyrisait il y a de cela quelques jours ? Cet homme devait être taré, en plus d'être dangereux. Bien, c'était rassurant. Elle entreprit de se laver lentement, espérant qu'il partirait avant qu'elle ne doive sortir. Elle se sentait déjà assez vulnérable comme ça en sa présence avec sa dignité en miettes, pas la peine qu'il la voie nue. Heureusement pour elle, il semblait avoir compris et s'en alla peu de temps après en lui jetant une serviette alors qu'elle coupait l'eau. La serviette lui tomba sur la tête et elle la récupéra rapidement, embarrassée, sans remerciement. Elle se sécha dans la douche et, le temps qu'elle finisse, il était parti.

La gêne de la situation fut bien vide oubliée à la perspective d'un bon repas. Elle s'habilla rapidement, fouilla dans les placards pour trouver une brosse et dompter sa tignasse, et s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de partir. C'était déjà mieux, au moins elle ressemblait à un humain à présent. Ses cheveux noirs étaient redevenus lisses, lui arrivant un peu au dessus des épaules. Elle avait regagné un peu de couleurs dans le visage et ses cernes s'étaient un peu résorbées.

Comme avait dit Abuto, la cantine n'avait pas été compliquée à trouver. Elle avait parcouru quelques couloirs avant d'entendre un brouhaha provenant d'une double porte. Elle la poussa et constata qu'il y avait une bonne trentaine de personnes assises en train de manger. Un peu perdue, elle resta plantée à l'entrée pendant quelques secondes, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Abuto qui lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir à sa table. Elle opina et alla rapidement se servir au buffet, gênée par tous les regards scrutateurs qui se posaient sur elle, certains d'un œil curieux, d'autres d'un œil avide, puis rejoint Abuto qui était tout seul.

« Le capitaine ne va pas tarder à venir, expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord... »

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de recroiser le jeune homme aujourd'hui, mais cela semblait inévitable puisque c'était son navire. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était à l'aise avec Abuto, mais, au moins, elle n'était pas morte d'angoisse.

« Dis voir... commença-t-elle.

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi il en a quelque chose à faire de cette histoire ?

\- Le sujet de sa mère reste un sujet sensible. Elle est morte parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus absorber l'Altana de sa planète, et il se sent coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire. Ça a du lui rappeler tout ça.

\- Et pourquoi me relâcher si simplement ?

\- Je suppose qu'il a jugé que tu n'étais plus une menace et que tu avais retenu la leçon. Tu sais, ce n'est pas un grand fana de la violence envers les femmes. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle se tut, analysant les réponses du vice-capitaine. En effet, elle s'était attendue à plus de torture pendant son séjour en prison, alors qu'au final ils ne l'avaient quasiment pas touchée. Elle comprenait également pourquoi le sujet pouvait être sensible. Après tout, elle avait cherché l'Altana dans l'espoir de sauver des gens atteints de la même maladie qui avait fait succomber sa mère. Après avoir stocké ces informations dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard, elle se concentra sur sa nourriture qu'elle dévora littéralement afin de calmer son estomac.


	5. Remission

Merci à **Lightlaw Draeneg** pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

* * *

Alors qu'elle finissait d'engloutir son dernier morceau de steak, Kamui s'assit à leur table. Les deux hommes se saluèrent rapidement et Abuto entreprit de continuer son repas. Elle observa le jeune homme se poser confortablement dans son siège, aucune nourriture avec lui.

« Tu ne manges rien ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Si si, ça vient. » répondit-il en souriant.

En effet, plusieurs hommes ramenèrent une dizaine de plats tous les plus remplis les uns que les autres. Elle fut estomaquée quand ils déposèrent les plats devant le capitaine. Il n'allait quand même pas manger tout ça ?! Il se saisit de ses baguettes et du premier plat devant lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement affamé.

« Tu...

\- J'ai un grand appétit » la coupa-t-il avant de s'attaquer à son assiette à une vitesse effroyable.

Elle regarda effarée le premier, puis le deuxième, puis le troisième plat se faire engloutir par le jeune homme. Elle se demanda un instant comment il pouvait manger autant sans finir obèse, mais supposa que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un Yato. Pourtant, en regardant autour d'elle, les autres ne mangeaient pas tant que ça. Pour être capitaine, il devait sûrement être plutôt fort, ce qui expliquerait son appétit bestial. Tout de même, le voir dévorer ses plats alors qu'elle venait de finir de manger et que son estomac était encore fragile l'écœurait.

« Beurk ! Après avoir mangé, c'est quand même vachement dégueulasse de voir ça. »

Kamui s'arrêta de manger et lui lança un regard sournois. Elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une chose très agréable à dire et regretta instantanément d'avoir agi de façon si insouciante, attendant les conséquences de ses paroles. Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver, puisqu'il attrapa une petite tranche de bœuf caramélisé du bout de ses baguettes et la lança à grande vitesse vers sa figure. Le bout de bœuf la toucha en plein sur le front et elle bondit de sa chaise.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ! »

Elle rougit de gêne ou de colère, elle n'en était pas sûre, et lâcha un cri de frustration en les entendant éclater de rire.

« Vous êtes des monstres ! » lança-t-elle avant de s'essuyer avec une serviette et de quitter la cantine sous le fou rire des deux hommes. Elle prit bien soin de se retourner une dernière fois pour les foudroyer du regard.

Elle retourna prestement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. C'était peut-être drôle pour eux, peut-être seulement taquin, mais elle avait eu sa dose d'humiliations. Sa mauvaise humeur l'incita à ressasser les révélations de la veille. Alors comme ça, elle était complice de trafic de drogues, sans même être au courant de l'histoire. Elle qui pensait faire le bien... Cela expliquait également pourquoi son père ne la laissait jamais assister aux rendez-vous d'affaire, et à la partie reculée de l'usine de fabrication. Vendaient-ils au moins un minimum de vrais médicaments, ou n'était-ce qu'une façade de société factice ? Non, elle savait qu'ils avaient commercialisé quelques remèdes, mais pour combien de drogues ? Si son père était un trafiquant et qu'elle était une esclave, qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas juste achetée pour former une marionnette ? Sa personnalité était-elle la vraie si toute sa vie avait été basée sur un mensonge ? Au final, qui était-elle ? Ou plutôt, que voulait-elle devenir maintenant qu'elle était affranchie de ces illusions ? Elle était partagée entre un sentiment de désespoir de ne plus savoir quoi croire et un nouveau sentiment de liberté. Elle s'était crue libre et privilégiée toute sa vie. Que faire maintenant qu'elle goûtait à la vraie liberté, celle de décider de quoi faire de sa vie et de comment la vivre ?

La journée finit par défiler, la laissant encore plus perdue qu'avant sa réflexion. Au moins, elle se sentait plus légère et plus confiante : elle trouverait une solution. Après un brin de toilette à l'évier, elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, son corps ayant encore besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Deux coups à sa porte la réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Elle bondit hors du lit et alla ouvrir pour se retrouver face à Abuto et un paquet de croissants. Il le lui tendit et le déposa dans sa paume.

« Mange ça et prépare-toi. Je viendrai te chercher dans trente minutes. »

Prise de court, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et l'arrêta alors qu'il commençait à partir.

« Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu verras ! » lui répondit-il en continuant à marcher pour finir par disparaître à l'embouchure du couloir.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, et se concentra sur le paquet de croissants dont se dégageait une odeur agréable. Il y en avait deux, et elle les savoura jusqu'à la dernière miette, se délectant de leur goût beurré et de leur texture moelleuse. C'était fou comme les aliments avaient mille fois plus de goût après avoir mangé trois fois rien sans saveur pendant plusieurs jours. Elle espérait pouvoir garder cette sensation pour toujours, mais savait que son palais s'habituerait de nouveau très vite à la bonne nourriture. Il lui fallut ensuite une quinzaine de minutes pour faire une rapide toilette avec ce qui se trouvait dans le placard : brosse à dent, dentifrice, gant de toilette, brosse à cheveux.

Elle attendit Abuto devant sa porte, adossée au mur. Elle avait dix minutes d'avance. Il en avait cinq.

« Prête ?

\- A quoi ?

\- Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Et elle le suivit à travers plusieurs couloirs, en passant devant la cantine vide à cette heure là, et finit par arriver devant une grande porte qu'il poussa pour les laisser entrer. C'était une grande salle d'entraînement. Il y avait des cibles, des mannequins, des armes, tout pour se battre. Certains hommes se battaient entre eux, tantôt à mains nues, tantôt avec leurs ombrelles Yato. Elle posa son regard interrogateur sur Abuto, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Si tu veux récupérer plus vite, ton corps a besoin d'exercice. Tu as passé beaucoup de temps allongée, tes muscles sont à moitié atrophiés. »

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer à ça puisqu'il avait raison, elle le suivit jusqu'au fond de la salle. Il lui montra d'un signe vague de la main une petite table où reposaient ses deux petites dagues. Elle les enfonça dans ses paumes et se retourna.

« Et ma bourse ?

\- Euh... » bredouilla-t-il, gêné, sa main venant gratter le derrière de son crâne. « Il se pourrait qu'on ait tout dépensé... » Elle lui lança un regard noir et pointa ses armes vers lui. « Mais on va te rembourser, promis !

\- Bref, c'est quoi le programme ? s'enquit-elle, plutôt excitée d'enfin pouvoir bouger.

\- Déjà, tu peux ranger tes dagues. C'était juste pour te les rendre. Ton corps ne supporterait pas à froid de combattre, même pour un entraînement. Tu vois la ligne rouge qui fait un rectangle tout autour de la salle ? Tu vas la suivre et commencer par faire cinq tours de la salle en courant. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers une petite salle attenante vitrée, probablement pour tirer au flanc et la surveiller.

« Ah, et, n'oublie pas les étirements avant de te lancer ! »

Elle soupira et offrit à son dos la vision de magnifiques grimaces qu'elle arrêta aussitôt qu'il tourna la tête, comme s'il avait su qu'elle était en train de l'insulter. Bon, c'était dans son intérêt de suivre ce petit programme de remise en forme, alors elle ne tarda pas trop à s'y mettre et commença les étirements. Rien qu'en tirant sur ses muscles, elle les sentait à moitié endormis. Ils la tiraillaient quand elle faisait un mouvement trop brusque, et elle s'essoufflait vite. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était la reine du sport ou du combat avant d'arriver ici, mais c'était inquiétant de constater à quel point elle avait perdu en force et en mobilité en à peine deux semaines. Ses muscles avaient pris très cher, et elle devrait en prendre soin pour qu'ils regagnent rapidement un peu de tonus.

Après les étirements, elle s'élança dans la course, d'abord très lentement, puis d'un rythme plus assuré quand elle maîtrisa un peu mieux sa respiration. Au bout des cinq tours, elle s'arrêtera, pantelante. Elle se sentait faible, mais vivante. Elle fit signe de la main au blond en souriant, lui signifiant qu'elle avait fini. Il la rejoignit et lui montra quelques mouvements d'étirement qu'elle devrait répéter plusieurs fois pour réhabituer rapidement et doucement ses muscles aux mouvements brusques. A la fin, il annonça la fin de la séance et la pria de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Ça me fait un bien fou de bouger !

\- Parce que forcer est le meilleur moyen de froisser tes muscles. Tu veux aller mieux ou tu veux être bloquée au pieu ?

\- Hm, obtempéra-t-elle.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer prudemment les étirements une fois dans sa chambre à l'abri du regard d'Abuto qui se voudrait probablement désapprobateur en ce instant. Elle n'arrêta que quand l'heure indiqua midi, l'heure de manger. Elle suivit encore une fois le brouhaha de la cantine et y poussa les portes pour se diriger directement vers le buffet. Une fois un repas conséquent en sa possession, elle rejoint Abuto et Kamui qui en était déjà à sa quatrième assiette. Cette fois, elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'observer dévorer sa nourriture et planta son regard sur la sienne. Aujourd'hui, le plat ressemblait à de la bouillie. Elle le remua avec ses baguettes, redoutant un peu de goûter la mixture. Elle osa jeter un œil aux assiettes du capitaine et un détail l'outra profondément, qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire remarquer à Abuto.

« Pourquoi il mange des trucs qui ont l'air bon lui ? Pourquoi c'est de la bouillie aujourd'hui ? Ça ressemble à ce que vous servez aux prisonniers ! Comment vous pouvez manger un truc pareil ?

\- Parce que je suis le capitaine, j'ai mon stock personnel, et que celui de l'équipage est quasiment épuisé, répondit Kamui.

\- C'est pas juste ! » rétorqua-t-elle en fixant son assiette.

Quand elle eut le courage de goûter, elle fourra un morceau de la bouillie dans sa bouche et ferma les yeux, se préparant au dégoût. En réalité, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, c'était juste terriblement fade et ça ne semblait pas du tout nourrissant. Cela conviendrait pour lui caler l'estomac, mais, dépassé ce stade, le plat commencerait probablement à l'écœurer. Peut-être même bien avant d'être rassasiée, parce que la texture lui rappela beaucoup ce qu'elle mangeait en cellule. Avant ces deux semaines, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger de la nourriture aussi peu... ragoutante. Elle préférait arrêter de manger que de se forcer à avaler un truc pareil tant que son estomac avait pu être un minimum rempli. Ce fut donc ce qu'elle fit après quelques bouchées supplémentaires pour calmer sa faim, et repoussa l'assiette pour quitter la cantine. Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à partir quand Kamui lui lança une pomme qu'elle rattrapa de justesse. Elle le remercia, embarrassée, et s'en alla sur les paroles d'Abuto qui s'adressait à son capitaine en lui donnant un coup de coude sur l'épaule.

« Inhabituel de te voir partager ta bouffe, t'as quelque chose à te reprocher ? »

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse du jeune homme, se trouvant déjà dans le couloir. Sur le chemin de sa petite cabine, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait faire de son après-midi. En comptant encore aujourd'hui, elle serait chez elle dans trois jours. Cela lui laissait trois jours à meubler comme elle le pouvait pour ne pas mourir d'ennui. Cela lui laissait également trois jours pour regagner des forces et confronter son père. Pour commencer, elle se décida à faire une petite sieste, puis à explorer le navire. Il semblait plutôt grand, elle ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait des choses à découvrir.

Sa sieste dura environ une heure, puis elle se leva. Son exploration ne dura pas plus longtemps, puis-qu'entre les pièces fermées, celles où on le la laissait pas accéder, et les placards vides, il n'y avait absolument rien de palpitant sur ce vaisseau. Forcément, ce qui était intéressant était également hors de sa portée. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la division, c'était tout normal qu'elle ne puisse pas voir leur business. Après tout, ils ne la connaissaient pas et ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Au mieux, elle n'était juste pas une menace. Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement, espérant pouvoir y trouver un peu de compagnie.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un homme la traversa en volant et s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face. Elle eut juste le temps de reculer instinctivement d'un pas pour ne pas se le prendre en pleine figure. Préférant ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer puisqu'ils se battaient tous dans cette salle et que ce devait être commun, elle y pénétra pour se retrouver face à un Kamui souriant, la main dans ses cheveux.

« Oups, désolé. Je pensais pas que quelqu'un allait ouvrir la porte à ce moment là. »

Elle l'excusa d'un vague signe de la main et se dirigea vers le petit vestibule pour se poser sur un fauteuil. Elle savait que les Yato étaient plus forts que les humains, mais le capitaine ne l'était pas pour rien, et, avec ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle ne doutait pas qu'il était incroyablement puissant pour sa race. Elle se plaça de façon à mieux voir le combat qui allait se dérouler sous ses yeux : le vice-capitaine contre son capitaine. Honnêtement, elle eut presque du mal à lire clairement les gestes de l'un et de l'autre. Ils étaient trop rapides pour ses yeux fatigués et certains de leurs coups faisaient trembler les quelques armes accrochées au présentoir contre le mur. Elle n'aimerait assurément pas se retrouver dans un combat contre ces deux là... elle se ferait juste pulvériser. Toutefois, les voir combattre était un beau spectacle. Abuto combattait avec endurance et expérience, tandis que Kamui se battait avec force et élégance. Tous ses gestes semblaient naturels, comme si ses techniques et son analyse du combat étaient innées. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt époustouflée par le capitaine. Elle le voyait plus... brute, moins réfléchi, une tête brûlée en somme toute, mais il s'avérait qu'il calculait tous ses coups et se permettait même de jouer avec son adversaire.

Ils mirent fin au combat en une poignée de main, le vice-capitaine avouant sa défaite et finissant par la rejoindre alors que le capitaine continuait à s'entraîner seul sur un mannequin.

« Plutôt impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? » Son petit mouvement de la tête l'informa qu'il parlait de Kamui. Elle opina. « Et encore, il s'est totalement retenu là. Vaut mieux éviter de casser le vaisseau ».

Totalement retenu ? A quel point était-il fort s'il s'était totalement retenu ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle se promit de faire attention à ne plus le froisser jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins se séparent.

« Pas la peine d'avoir peur de lui. Tu n'es plus son ennemi, il ne te fera aucun mal, même si tu le taquines un peu. » ajouta-t-il en tapotant son épaule alors qu'il se levait pour retourner dans la salle.

Son commentaire la rassura un peu, mais elle n'allait pas aller jusqu'à vérifier la théorie. Elle voulait quand même rentrer vivante et en un morceau. Kamui lui adressa un petit salut de la main accompagné d'un sourire avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son entraînement. Elle détourna brusquement le regard, rougissant d'avoir été prise sur le fait, et, surtout, de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle fixait ses gestes, perdue dans ses pensées.


	6. Thread and needle

Bon, finalement j'ai tellement d'avance sur les chapitres que je vais en poster deux par semaine.

* * *

La tête posée contre le fauteuil, elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par les gestes méthodiques des hommes qui s'entraînaient. Ce fut Kamui qui vint la réveiller une heure après avec une tasse de thé. Elle le remercia et la saisit à deux mains pour profiter de la chaleur réconfortante de la tasse. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et l'uniforme froissé de son entraînement. Il ferma les yeux un instant, ramenant ses bras en arrière pour soutenir sa tête, semblant apprécier le calme le confort de la pièce. Elle n'osa rien dire de peur de briser sa quiétude. Finalement, ce fut lui qui parla.

« Alors, tu comptes faire quoi avec les informations qu'on t'a données ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant pour formuler une réponse simple, sirotant son thé.

« Je vais aller confronter mon père pour entendre la vérité de sa bouche et... probablement m'en aller. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester là-bas alors que tout le monde m'a menti. »

Il acquiesça simplement et un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Quand nous débarquerons, nous resterons quelques heures sur ta planète pour nous ravitailler. Si tu te décides rapidement et que nous sommes encore là, nous pourrons te déposer où tu veux, si ça rentre dans notre trajectoire de parcours. »

Elle fut surprise de la proposition, mais elle ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Elle lui sourit comme remerciement et se concentra sur son thé. Quand elle releva les yeux, les siens étaient de nouveau fermés. Son regard s'attarda sur les traits de son visage, constatant la douceur qui se dégageait du jeune homme quand son regard intelligent et sournois ne lui donnait pas l'air d'être plus âgé que ce qu'il était réellement. Ses cheveux oranges et son teint de porcelaine illuminaient son visage. Il lui rappelait le feu attirant les insectes par sa lumière, et les dévorant quand les plus téméraires s'approchaient de trop près. Il était probablement un exemple parfait de l'adage "un habit ne fait pas le moine".

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et elle se retrouva happée dans son regard. Une lueur interrogative se dessinait dans ses yeux et elle finit par détourner le regard, buvant une gorgée de thé dans l'espoir que la tasse lui cacherait le visage. Il se releva du fauteuil, quittant la pièce, et marqua juste un arrêt à la porte pour lui dire :

« Je te conseille de rester dans ta chambre ce soir après le dîner. Nous nous arrêterons cette nuit pour affaires et il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas dans les parages à ce moment là. »

Elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle le fasse et était déjà parti. Son conseil sonnait comme un ordre, et, même si elle n'appréciait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire, elle préférait respecter la consigne. Ils restaient des criminels et qui sait quelle était la marchandise qu'ils trafiquaient. Mis à part le danger qu'être présente lors du rendez-vous pouvait représenter, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être impliquée dans des activités malfaisantes.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour s'occuper jusqu'au dîner qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, d'ici deux ou trois heures. Elle s'occupa comme elle put, en continuant ses étirements notamment, puis en réfléchissant et en fixant le plafond. Si au moins elle pouvait trouver un livre à lire pour faire défiler les heures, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de tel sur le navire, ce qui ne l'étonna pas spécialement. Quand l'heure indiqua dix-huit heures, elle se dirigea vers la cantine.

Elle retrouva Abuto à sa table après s'être servie au buffet. Aujourd'hui, c'était un bouillon avec quelques morceaux de viande et du pain. C'était déjà plus appétissant qu'hier, mais le manque de réserves se ressentait. Elle commença à manger en silence, puis quelque chose la frappa.

« Le capitaine ne vient pas manger ? Il ne me semblait pas être du genre à sauter un repas...

\- C'est le cas, d'habitude, répondit-il en s'esclaffant, mais il a accumulé pas mal de retard sur certaines affaires. Il a mangé en milieu d'après-midi et doit probablement être allé faire la sieste. »

A l'entendre, à part manger, s'entraîner et faire la sieste, il ne faisait pas grand chose d'autre s'il avait du retard, en ne comptant pas les quelques rendez-vous d'affaire par-ci par-là. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'elle s'était imaginée le rôle d'un capitaine, mais peut-être était-il spécial en son genre. Elle conclut son raisonnement par un haussement d'épaules et termina son assiette de soupe.

« Bonne chance pour ce soir. » dit-elle en s'en allant.

Il lui répondit par un salut de la main et elle rejoignit sa chambre. Encore une fois, l'ennui faisait son chemin alors qu'elle était couchée sur son lit. L'envie d'aller fouiner dans leur rendez-vous d'affaire s'imposa à son esprit, mais elle chassa bien vite l'idée. Il lui restait deux jours à tenir, ce n'était pas le moment d'être imprudent. Elle s'endormit à un moment et ne fut pas réveillée avant quelques heures quand elle entendit des voix en train de hurler dans le couloir. Elle se leva en un bond, sur ses gardes, et attrapa ses dagues qu'elle avait rangées dans le chevet.

En ouvrant prudemment la porte, elle vit deux hommes en transporter un troisième en courant. Du sang gouttait sur le sol et l'homme ne bougeait pas. Elle les suivit du regard un instant, lâchant ses dagues au sol. Vu la quantité de sang qui se trouvait actuellement sur le sol, l'homme était probablement salement amoché, ou mort. Kamui et Abuto les rejoignirent en marchant, l'air passablement agacé. Elle s'avança jusqu'à arriver à leur hauteur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ces fumiers ont essayé de nous rouler, mais ils se sont attaqués aux mauvaises personnes » répondit-il avec agressivité, en continuant à marcher d'un pas soutenu.

Elle les suivit, pas sûre de quoi faire, mais ils ne l'avaient pas congédiée. Ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie qu'elle avait déjà aperçue. Elle n'était pas rentrée, ne souhaitant déranger personne. L'homme était couché sur une table et continuait à perdre beaucoup de sang. Les deux hommes à côté regardaient leur capitaine en attente d'ordres, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

Elle s'avança vers l'homme allongé, la boule au ventre, et constata les dégâts. Il avait pris une balle en dessous de l'omoplate, au dessus du cœur. La vue d'autant de sang la rendait malade, mais elle essaya d'ignorer sa nausée.

« Tu t'y connais en médecine ? s'enquit Abuto.

\- Euh... le strict minimum. Où est le médecin ?

\- C'est lui, le médecin. » répondit Kamui.

Ils la fixèrent intensément, avec l'espoir qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose. Elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais n'avait absolument pas la technique pour l'appliquer, et encore moins la connaissance de la précision des actes à effectuer. Elle se pencha sur l'homme inconscient et déchira la tunique autour de la blessure. Ses mains tremblaient et la nausée se rappela à elle. Le trou était net, mais il dégorgeait de sang. Elle souleva juste assez l'homme pour simplement passer sa main en dessous et put constater que la balle n'était pas ressortie.

« Je... je vais avoir besoin d'eau chaude, de compresses, d'un scalpel et de quelque chose pour retirer la balle. »

Kamui hocha de la tête pour faire signe aux deux hommes de lui ramener ce dont elle aurait besoin. En attendant, elle arracha un bout de sa tunique pour faire pression sur la blessure, afin d'éviter qu'il ne perde plus de sang. En prenant son pouls, une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit. Il était déjà beaucoup trop bas, et les chances qu'il survive étaient probablement nulles. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder à une transfusion sanguine.

Les deux Yato lui ramenèrent en moins de cinq minutes tous les outils. Elle se lava les mains, remplaça le bout de tissu par quelques compresses afin d'absorber le sang et d'avoir une meilleure visibilité sur la blessure. Avec le scalpel, elle coupa sur quelques millimètres le trou pour l'agrandir et, ne sachant pas comment faire pour mieux voir la balle, elle y plongea simplement les doigts pour écarter un peu plus la peau. Il lui fallut regarder le plafond pendant quelques secondes pour contrôler les haut-le-cœur qui la submergeaient. Après avoir réussi à stabiliser sa nausée, elle s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil, sachant que le temps était compté. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier alors que se dressait à elle l'évidence qu'elle ne pourrait tout simplement rien faire. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Kamui qui observait ses gestes, retenant ses larmes.

« Je peux rien faire... la balle a éclaté, je... je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. »

Elle s'essuya le front avec une de ses mains ensanglantées et se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas pleurer. Elle regarda l'homme, impuissante, donner son dernier souffle, jusqu'à ce que sa cage thoracique ne bouge plus. Tremblante, elle lui saisit le poignet et ne sentit aucun pouls. Les quatre hommes attendaient la confirmation de ce qu'ils supposèrent être la mort du médecin. Elle la leur donna en leur montrant le dos, cachant son visage avec une de ses mains, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elle se sentait tellement inutile à cet instant, elle aurait souhaité simplement rester dans sa chambre et ne pas s'occuper de ce qui ne la concernait pas. Maintenant, c'était sous sa responsabilité qu'un homme était mort. Comment pourrait-elle vivre avec du sang sur les mains ? Elle ne l'avait pas tué, mais n'avait pas pu le sauver, et, pour elle, c'était tout comme.

Kamui soupira et ordonna aux deux hommes de bouger le corps de la pièce. Il resta un moment avec Abuto à écouter les pleurs de la jeune femme, puis se décida à bouger pour la laisser seule. D'un coup d'œil, Abuto comprit le message. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota l'épaule en lui disant :

« C'est pas ta faute, tu as fait de ton mieux. Tu as fait plus que ce qu'on aurait pu faire à ta place. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce, la laissant seule. Le débit de ses larmes s'intensifia à leur départ, relâchant la pression de ses épaules. Elle glissa contre le mur et s'assit, ses jambes entourées de ses bras et sa tête se réfugiant dans ceux-ci. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans sa position, mais, quand elle sortit de sa torpeur, le sang sur ses mains et son visage avait séché et formait des croûtes.

Quand elle se leva, elle sentait que toute force l'avait quittée. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la douche puis jusqu'à son lit et ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Elle se laissa tomber dedans et s'endormit immédiatement.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en milieu de matinée, et resta recroquevillée dans le lit. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais son âme était tourmentée. L'épisode d'hier était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire, elle décida donc de ne plus y penser. Elle ne se leva pas avant l'heure du déjeuner et y alla à contre cœur. Son estomac quémandait de la nourriture, mais son esprit n'avait pas faim. Elle s'assit à la table habituelle, aux côtés d'Abuto et de Kamui, et ils mangèrent en silence. De temps en temps, ils se jetaient des regards plein de sens en la voyant touiller sa nourriture avec ses baguettes avant d'en avaler un morceau. A la fin du repas, elle s'en alla sans un mot et retourna dans sa chambre.

Au bout d'une heure, elle commençait à en avoir marre de ne rien faire. Elle se leva et rejoignit la salle d'entraînement afin de continuer son programme. Un peu de sport lui changerait les idées. Elle y trouva Abuto en train de s'entraîner qui la salua de la main, et s'attaqua à ses étirements. Elle pouvait déjà sentir que ses musques avaient regagné un peu de tonus et de souplesse. Ensuite, elle entreprit de courir sept fois le tour du terrain, puis s'autorisa une petite pause dans le vestibule.

Elle put voir Kamui rentrer dans la salle et se diriger directement vers les mannequins d'entraînement. Elle remarqua qu'il n'utilisait que très peu son bras gauche dans ses gestes et qu'il lui arrivait de grimacer légèrement quand il essayait de donner un coup avec. Après cinq minutes, il la rejoignit dans le vestibule, s'assit sur le fauteuil d'en face et dégrafa le haut de sa tunique pour exposer son membre. Une compresse était appliquée sur son bras, un peu en dessous de l'épaule. Elle était imbibée de sang.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est d'hier ?

\- Une balle. Elle m'a seulement frôlé, mais la blessure n'arrête pas de se rouvrir. Ça guérira d'ici quelques jours. »

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et s'accroupit à la hauteur de son bras.

« Je peux ? »

Il opina et elle retira délicatement la compresse. C'était un euphémisme de dire que la balle l'avait juste frôlé. Elle l'avait plutôt bien écorché, même si elle n'était pas clairement rentrée. Elle se leva.

« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. La plaie a besoin d'être cousue pour cicatriser correctement. »

Il soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Elle se précipita dans l'infirmerie et fouilla les placards pour trouver du fil, une aiguille et des bandages. Recoudre une plaie, au moins, elle savait le faire, même si ses points de suture étaient très loin d'être parfaits. Ça suffirait néanmoins pour permettre à la blessure de guérir correctement. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Kamui qui l'avait bien attendue comme elle lui avait demandé et s'accroupit encore une fois à sa hauteur.

Elle approcha sa main de son bras et la laissa en suspens pendant deux secondes, hésitante. Elle planta son regard dans le sien alors qu'il la fixait d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu as peur de moi ? »

La question la prit un peu de court, et elle se saisit fermement de son bras avant de répondre : « Non. ». Elle ne savait pas si c'était la vérité, mais, en cet instant, elle n'avait pas peur de lui. D'une main, elle tint les bords de la blessure, et, de l'autre, elle s'occupa de le recoudre. Très concentrée, c'est vers le milieu du travail qu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait. Elle suspendit son geste et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu peux arrêter de me fixer ? Ça me déconcentre. »

Un sourire espiègle se forma sur ses lèvres et elle détourna le regard en rougissant. Préférant ignorer sa réaction, elle s'appliqua à finir de le recoudre, cette fois-ci avec un peu moins de douceur dans ses gestes. Il ne sembla pas le percevoir puisqu'il resta de marbre le restant de l'opération.

« Voilà, c'est bon. » dit-elle en lui bandant le bras. « Tu pourras retirer les fils dans quelques jours. »

Il la remercia avec un sourire et retourna s'entraîner. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, son aiguille toujours à la main, analysant ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis reprit ses esprits et s'empressa d'aller ramener les outils à l'infirmerie et de se laver les mains.

Cette fois, au moins, elle s'était sentie utile, même si elle doutait que personne d'autre n'aurait pu recoudre cette plaie. Elle se doutait également qu'il ne comptait même pas la faire soigner à la base. Comment pouvait-il être aussi intelligent et aussi irresponsable en même temps ? Elle soupira, se disant qu'après tout elle ne valait pas vraiment mieux que lui sur ce point là. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi imprudente en premier lieu, elle ne se retrouverait pas dans cette position.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans embûches. Elle s'entraîna encore un peu puis flâna dans le vaisseau jusqu'au dîner. Malgré la nourriture pas très appétissante, elle passa un bon moment à voir Abuto et Kamui se chamailler sur ce qui était meilleur entre le saumon et le thon, ou encore sur la façon la plus optimale de cuisiner du poulet. Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas d'accord sur grand chose. Elle se surprit même à rire à certaines de leurs blagues.

Au moment d'aller se coucher, elle se sentait un peu plus légère qu'au levé. Elle se sentait même plutôt bien. Elle chérit ce sentiment jusqu'à s'endormir, préférant repousser le plus possible le moment où elle devrait réfléchir à la confrontation avec son père qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.


	7. Showdown

Hello ! On se retrouve pour ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les précédents, puisqu'il est plutôt important.

* * *

Ce matin là, elle se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle s'étira, un sourire aux lèvres, et alla faire une rapide toilette avant de se diriger vers la cantine. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir s'il y avait moins de prendre un petit déjeuner, mais elle se doutait que si Abuto avait pu lui ramener des croissants l'autre fois, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose. Enfin... à supposer que les réserves n'étaient pas vides. Comme elle s'y attendait, le Yato en charge de la cuisine ne put lui donner qu'une pomme pour la caler jusqu'au déjeuner qui ne s'annonçait pas fameux non plus.

La cuisine semblait animée ce matin. Plusieurs hommes s'affairaient derrière à nettoyer la pièce de fond en comble. Abuto arriva à ses côtés en train de manger une pomme.

« On en profite pour nettoyer un bon coup avant de refaire les provisions. Au fait, on devrait arriver sur ta planète vers le milieu d'après-midi. Ce serait bien qu'on sache vers où te déposer histoire de prévoir un minimum. Passe après dans le bureau de Kamui, tu sais où c'est ?

\- Hm... réfléchit-elle, je crois savoir, oui.

\- Très bien, on se retrouve là-bas. »

Elle profita du boucan pour aller se doucher, puisque tout le monde était occupé à faire quelque chose. Après sa douche, elle se dirigea vers le bureau du capitaine, non sans mal, puisqu'elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de son emplacement. Elle toqua, entra, et trouva le jeune homme assit sur sa chaise, les pieds posés sur le bureau. Abuto extirpa une carte de la bibliothèque à son arrivée et la posa sur le meuble.

« L'entreprise est vers Regat, c'est ça ? »

Il pointa du doigt l'emplacement de la ville en attendant sa réponse. Elle acquiesça et s'approcha pour observer la carte. Kamui lui présenta ensuite une tablette graphique avec une nouvelle carte, cette fois-ci plus précise puisque représentant la ville et ses alentours.

« Par chance, c'est une ville de choix pour se ravitailler. Par contre, tu dois te douter qu'on ne pourra pas te déposer exactement où tu veux. On va devoir s'éloigner d'environ dix kilomètres de la ville pour se poser. Choisis le coin qui t'arrange, on s'occupera du reste. » ajouta Abuto.

Elle réfléchit un instant, essayant de trouver un point aussi proche que possible de là où elle devait se rendre, et finit par se décider en pointant un endroit sur la tablette.

« Ici, ça devrait le faire. »

Kamui récupéra la tablette et marqua l'emplacement d'une croix. Ils reprirent la conversation pour mettre au point le débarquement et elle s'en alla, comprenant que le reste de l'affaire ne la concernait pas. Puisqu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe encore jusqu'à l'après-midi et qu'elle se sentait en pleine forme, elle se décida à aller à la salle d'entraînement, en passant d'abord dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses dagues. Après quelques étirements et un échauffement, elle se planta devant le mannequin. Elle pratiqua quelques mouvements qu'elle connaissait, puis s'arrêta en soupirant. Elle n'avait jamais eu à utiliser ses techniques dans un combat, et elle souhaitait que ça n'arrive jamais. Si elle devait s'en servir, cela supposait qu'elle devrait tuer quelqu'un, ou, du moins, salement l'amocher. Elle reprit néanmoins l'entraînement en se disant que c'était surtout une question de self-défense. Après tout, cela ne dépendait que d'elle de comment elle voulait les utiliser.

Elle s'arrêta à midi pour aller déjeuner et récupéra la bouillie qui était au menu aujourd'hui pour s'asseoir à sa table habituelle. Abuto et Kamui n'étaient pas encore là, sans doute en train de finaliser le programme de la manœuvre. Elle regarda son assiette et commença à manger avec réticence. Ce n'était pas très bon, mais elle aurait besoin de force pour confronter son père plus tard dans la journée. A cette pensée, une boule se forma dans son estomac. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ça allait se passer et de comment il allait réagir. De toute façon, elle s'en irait probablement dans tous les cas. Vers la fin de son plat, les deux hommes finirent par la rejoindre.

« Nous arriverons vers quinze heures. Je viendrai te chercher, alors fais ce que tu veux jusqu'à ce moment, lança Abuto.

\- La proposition tient toujours, n'hésite pas à revenir si tu souhaites partir de ta planète, ajouta Kamui.

\- Merci... j'y réfléchirai. »

Elle finit son assiette, sourit aux deux hommes et s'en alla. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, préférant se reposer un peu avant d'arriver et réfléchir à ce qui allait se passer. Dans tous les scénarios qu'elle put imaginer, rien ne pouvait vraiment se passer mal. Au pire, il la bannirait. Au mieux, il essayerait probablement de la convaincre d'un quelconque bien fondé du trafic.

Trois coups à la porte la réveilla. Elle se frotta les yeux, ne s'étant même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était assoupie, et alla ouvrir à Abuto.

« Rassemble tes affaires, on y va. »

Elle opina et ramassa ses dagues, ses seuls objets personnels. Son cœur s'accéléra à mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent de la porte du vaisseau déjà ouverte. Kamui était en train de diriger les hommes qui chargeaient des cageots dans des véhicules. Ils le rejoignirent et le capitaine désigna un des véhicules.

« Ils t'escorteront jusqu'au point de ravitaillement. Tu devras te débrouiller pour le reste. Nous partirons peu après la tombée de la nuit. »

Elle observa le véhicule un instant, puis s'en approcha pour y prendre place. Avant de refermer la porte, Abuto lui donna une bourse pleine. Elle sourit et le remercia. Cinq minutes après, le capitaine donna le feu vert et ils se lancèrent. En voyant la terre ferme, cela lui rappela à quel point l'air frais et le soleil lui avaient manqué. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur son but. Tout se passerait bien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'angoisser à ce point. Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent au point de ravitaillement et qu'ils la laissèrent partir, l'angoisse qui lui rongeait le ventre et la gorge ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elle héla un de ces genres de pousse-pousses caractéristiques de la ville et indiqua à l'Amanto sa destination.

Dix minutes après, elle était arrivée devant les portes de sa demeure, après avoir passé les portes principales qui protégeaient la flopée de maisons dans l'enceinte qui appartenaient au reste des membres du clan. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour se décider à en ouvrir la porte, et cinq autres pour se diriger vers le bureau de son père, où elle était quasiment sûre de le trouver.

« J'avais spécifié de ne pas me déranger ! » hurla-t-il la tête penchée vers un tas de documents. Quand il releva la tête, un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Elle s'avança et prit place dans la chaise en face de son bureau. Ses mains étaient moites et son souffle court.

« Yuna ! Tu as disparu pendant presque trois semaines ! Kenta m'a rapporté qu'un rendez-vous avait dû mal tourner, nous te pensions morte.

\- Je sais tout, balança-t-elle, préférant en finir le plus tôt possible.

\- Voyons, de quoi tu parles ? répondit-il, son sourire s'effaçant petit à petit.

\- La drogue, l'Altana, la maladie, le fait que tu m'aies achetée... »

A présent, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de bienveillance sur son visage. Cela l'inquiéta.

« Comment tu l'as appris ?

\- Les personnes qui m'ont capturée.

\- Comment ont-ils pu trouver ces informations ? Tu as tout balancé, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne pouvais pas te la fermer pour une fois ! Manquerait plus que quelqu'un vienne fouiner dans nos affaires ! Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance, je le savais que tu ferais tout foirer ! »

Ses paroles la laissèrent bouche-bée et des larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux. C'était donc ça le vrai visage de son père ?

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas rester de toute façon. Tout ça me dégoûte, tu me dégoûtes, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Oh non, ricana-t-il, tu n'iras nulle part. Tu en as déjà assez fait. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, mais, au nom du lien qui nous unit, tu pourras vivre enfermée dans la maison. De cette façon, tu ne seras plus une nuisance. C'est un cadeau que je te fais, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante, je te conseille donc de rester à ta place. »

La panique l'envahit. Il n'allait quand même pas oser ? N'en avait-il jamais eu quelque chose à faire d'elle ? Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié passer du temps avec elle. Il ne lui parlait d'ailleurs pas souvent, et ils ne se croisaient que rarement, mais elle pensait que c'était parce que son travail lui prenait tout son temps et qu'il avait confiance en elle pour être responsable vis-à-vis de ça. Que la recherche pour le bien-être des gens passait avant.

Elle bondit de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte. Elle n'allait sûrement pas rester enfermée ici pour le restant de ses jours ! Elle entendit de loin son père parler au téléphone avec ses hommes de main en leur ordonnant de la tuer si elle cherchait à s'échapper. Elle courut le plus vite possible hors de la maison et se dirigea vers celle de Kenta. Il pourrait la sortir de là, elle en était sûre. Sa maison était accolée aux remparts, elle n'avait qu'à passer par la porte de derrière et sauter par dessus le mur. En la voyant arriver, il ouvrit la porte rapidement et la laissa entrer. Elle en profita pour prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

« Je suis désolé... »

Il sortit un poignard de sa tunique et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Que... qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-elle, terrifiée.

\- J'ai besoin de ton père pour soigner ma mère...

\- Mais il nous ment !

\- Je sais. Je sais depuis le début. Pratiquement tout le clan le sait. Nous t'avons tous menti.

\- Tu... tu approuves ses actions ?

\- Je m'en fous du trafic. Je veux sauver ma mère. Même si c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est dans cet état. Il nous a promis de nous donner une part d'Altana pour soigner nos proches. Je suis désolé Yuna. La famille avant tout. »

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Son meilleur ami allait la tuer. Pétrifiée, elle n'essaya même pas d'esquiver le coup de poignard. Le tranchant la pénétra entre deux côtes et une forte douleur envahit son torse. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

« Assomme-moi. Je n'ai touché aucun organe vital, tu pourras t'enfuir et survivre. »

Elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux bloqués sur le couteau planté dans son corps. Ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler. Elle était en état de choc suite à la douleur brûlante de la lame.

« Fais-le ! » hurla-t-il.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et lui assena un coup de genou dans le plexus solaire, suivi d'un coup à la nuque qui l'assomma et le renversa par terre. Elle tituba d'un pas en arrière, choquée par la tournure de la situation. D'un geste ferme, elle retira le poignard de son corps et le laissa tomber au sol. C'était douloureux, mais elle devrait faire avec. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. S'il savait ce qu'il faisait, elle pourrait en effet s'en sortir avec seulement une belle cicatrice. Elle observa rapidement la plaie, les mains tremblantes, et supposa qu'il n'avait pas raté son coup puisqu'elle ne saignait pas autant que s'il avait touché quelque chose d'important.

Elle se précipita par la porte arrière en titubant, recroquevillée, la main sur la plaie pour faire pression, et s'arrêta devant le mur. Comment allait-elle l'escalader avec sa blessure ? Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui donna une idée. Elle attrapa la poubelle et la plaça contre le mur. Elle posa ses mains sur le couvercle et se hissa doucement dessus, grimaçant et retenant le cri de douleur qui voulait sortir de sa bouche. Elle dépassa ensuite le mur et sauta de l'autre côté. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de souffrance, qu'elle essaya d'atténuer comme elle le pouvait. Elle se remit à courir lentement, faisant pression sur la blessure, jusqu'à deux rues plus loin. Elle ignora les gens qui la scrutaient intensément et qui essayaient de la héler pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle saignait. Sans déconner.

Un peu plus loin, elle se jeta dans un pousse-pousse et balança sa bourse à l'Amanto qui la rattrapa de justesse, ne comprenant pas la situation.

« Vers le rocher d'Evlan, le plus vite possible s'il vous plait. »

Il la jaugea une seconde, s'arrêtant sur sa plaie et le sang qui en dégoulinait, puis pesa la bourse dans sa main, et se lança. La sueur perlait sur son front et elle se sentait devenir plus faible à chaque minute qui passait. Si ses calculs étaient bons, elle avait encore deux heures avant que la septième division ne décolle. L'Amanto la déposerait à quatre kilomètres du vaisseau, et elle devrait parcourir le reste seule. Elle le remercia en constatant qu'il courrait à son maximum pour garder l'allure, rassurée d'être tombée sur quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu honnête. Arrivés au rocher après quarante-cinq minutes de trajet, elle s'extirpa du véhicule et remercia encore une fois le coureur.

« Ca va aller ? » s'enquit-il, perplexe.

Elle acquiesça et se remit en route, cette fois-ci sur ses propres jambes. Au début, elle réussit à maintenir une allure de course lente, mais elle dut se résigner à marcher au bout d'un kilomètre. Sa plaie la tiraillait trop et son corps semblait pratiquement à bout de force. Il lui restait trois kilomètres à partir en un peu plus d'une heure. Elle traversa une forêt, s'adossant quelques fois aux arbres pour reprendre son souffle et calmer ses jambes qui tremblaient. A la lisière, elle aperçut le navire à environ un kilomètre de là où elle se trouvait. Elle accéléra le pas, sentant que son corps ne tiendrait pas le mouvement encore bien longtemps. Les Yato étaient en train de transporter les cageots plein à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Ils la virent arriver et arrêtèrent leur activité, prêts à défendre le navire si nécessaire. Kamui s'avança vers elle en leur ordonnant de continuer le transport.

A quelques mètres du jeune homme, son corps s'écroula et elle se retrouva à genoux, pantelante et à bout de force. Il la souleva délicatement aux épaules et sous les genoux et la ramena à un rythme soutenu vers l'infirmerie, Abuto sur ses talons. Elle s'évanouit avant d'y arriver et reprit conscience quand Abuto la secoua.

« Qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? »

A moitié consciente, elle sourit du ridicule de la situation. Ils lui demandaient à elle qui était sur la table en train de perdre son sang ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire.

« Désinfecter, recoudre la plaie » les informa-t-elle d'une voix rauque et faible.

Abuto fouilla la pièce à la recherche de désinfectant et de compresses, tandis que Kamui déchira sa tunique pour révéler la plaie. Le vice-capitaine aspergea la compresse de la solution et épongea le sang avec des gestes brusques et incertains. Elle grimaça de douleur et serra les poings. Kamui lui prit la compresse des mains.

« Laisse, tu lui fais mal. »

Abuto recula et s'occupa de chercher le fil et l'aiguille, laissant faire son capitaine qui s'appliqua avec un peu plus de douceur. Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence quand Abuto lui tendit l'aiguille, le sommant clairement que ce ne serait pas lui qui le ferait. Kamui lui renvoyait le même message, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui du capitaine.

« Tu m'as déjà vu le faire. »

Il ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se remémorer le moment, et se saisit de l'aiguille. Il appliqua les mêmes gestes qu'elle avait fait sur lui la veille, avec cependant moins de précision et de confiance. Elle ramena son poing vers sa bouche et le mordit pour ne pas céder à la douleur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle sentait précisément la caresse de l'aiguille lui pénétrer la peau à chaque point de suture.

Abuto passa les bandages à son capitaine quand celui-ci eut fini de la recoudre, et il s'en saisit en les déroulant. Il déchira un peu plus la tunique des deux côtés pour accéder à son tour de taille. Il commença par les enrouler vers son ventre, puis remonta progressivement. Quand ses doigts frôlèrent la naissance de ses seins en dessous du tissu déchiré, elle frissonna. Il ne remarqua rien et finit son œuvre avec concentration.

Elle respira lourdement, soulagée que les deux hommes aient réussi à panser sa blessure, et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle avait quand même perdu une bonne quantité de sang et son corps avait besoin de récupérer. Elle sentit des bras la soulever avec douceur et la ramener à sa chambre, la déposant sur son lit et la couvrant. Elle remua un instant, grimaçant en sentant ses mouvements tirer sur les points de suture, et s'endormit rapidement.


	8. Recovery

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous n'êtes pas très bavard, j'ai l'impression que ça ne vous plait pas énormément. Pour ceux qui continuent à suivre mon histoire, un grand merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en viendrai à bout ! J'ai beaucoup de chapitres en avance pour l'instant et j'avance un peu plus doucement, mais sûrement !

* * *

Quand elle reprit conscience, une main lui souleva la tête et on porta un verre à ses lèvres. La gorge sèche et la salive pâteuse, elle accueillit avec joie l'eau qui glissa dans son œsophage. Le verre disparut et elle ouvrit les yeux, désorientée. Elle fixa le plafond le temps que sa vision redevienne nette et ne reconnut pas tout de suite la pièce. Quand son regard croisa celui de Kamui, elle se souvint de la veille et sa blessure se rappela à elle. Elle porta une main à ses côtes et grimaça en essayant de s'asseoir contre l'oreiller.

« Ne bouge pas trop. »

Il se leva de la chaise qu'ils avaient du ramener la veille, se saisit de la carafe, et lui ramena un verre plein et un comprimé. Elle le prit dans sa main et le regarda, perplexe.

« C'est un anti-douleur.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas me le donner plus tôt ?

On ne savait pas où ils étaient. »

Elle roula des yeux en se disant que pour un capitaine, il ne savait pas où était grand chose. Elle l'excusa cependant bien vite en se rappelant que l'infirmerie n'était pas du tout son lieu de prédilection. Elle avala son cachet et vida encore une fois le verre d'eau, puis le lui tendit. Il le déposa sur le chevet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le souvenir de la confrontation avec son père et du coup de poignard de son meilleur ami lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Elle tourna la tête vers le mur, cachant ses yeux humides.

« Il a jugé que j'étais à présent inutile et voulait m'enfermer pour le restant de mes jours. Forcément, j'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Il a... il a ordonné aux membres du clan de me rattraper et de me tuer s'ils n'arrivaient pas à me capturer. »

Elle marqua une pause. Ce n'était pas le passage qui lui semblait le plus douloureux. La trahison de son meilleur ami, en revanche, l'attristait profondément.

« Je suis allée me réfugier chez un proche en espérant pouvoir me faufiler par l'arrière avec son aide et escalader le mur en toute discrétion. Il a choisi mon père. Il m'a quand même permis de m'échapper... il savait qu'il ne toucherait rien de vital et après m'avoir poignardée, il m'a demandé de l'assommer et de m'enfuir. »

Elle ravala ses larmes et tourna la tête. Kamui ne disait rien, mais elle pouvait voir une lueur féroce dans son regard. Ce qu'il entendait l'outrageait. Cette lueur s'atténua quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. J'espérais pouvoir rester ici le temps d'être entièrement sur pieds, puis me trouver un nouvel endroit où vivre.

\- Tu peux rester autant que tu le jugeras nécessaire. »

Il lui sourit puis se leva. Il remplit une dernière fois le verre, le reposa sur le chevet, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je repasserai plus tard. »

Elle opina du chef et il disparut en fermant doucement la porte. Elle était encore dans sa tunique déchirée de la veille, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de se lever et de se changer. Il fallait aussi que quelqu'un lui rapporte des bandages frais pour qu'elle puisse changer les siens qui étaient légèrement imprégnés de sang.

Elle se rendormit après son départ et se réveilla peu avant midi. Elle ré-inspecta ses bandages et put constater qu'il n'y avait plus que du sang séché. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit Kamui, mais c'était Abuto.

« Oh, dit-elle, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

\- Non.

Elle détourna la tête pour cacher son rougissement. Quand elle fut quasiment sûre qu'il ne pouvait plus se lire sur son visage, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Abuto. Il lui avait ramené un plateau repas et un gros bouquin. Son esprit se focalisa sur le bouquin, mais son estomac criait famine et la força à considérer la nourriture en premier. Il lui déposa le plateau sur la couverture et le livre sur le chevet.

« Kamui m'a demandé de te le rapporter. C'est une encyclopédie avec différents systèmes et différentes planètes. Ça te fera passer le temps et te donnera peut-être des idées.

\- Merci. Il me faudrait encore de quoi changer les bandages aujourd'hui. »

Il acquiesça et la laissa manger seule. Ils devaient être occupés avec le départ de sa planète et les provisions à trier. Ils avaient peut-être aussi des affaires de business à s'occuper. Elle mangea rapidement, puis se jeta sur le livre. C'était un gros bouquin qu'elle eut presque du mal à soulever, sa blessure la tiraillant, mais elle était contente d'avoir de quoi tenir l'ennui loin d'elle.

Il lui sembla avoir lu toute l'après-midi, puisque quand elle décida de faire une pause, son estomac la rappela à l'ordre. En effet, un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'on allait lui rapporter un nouveau plateau repas dans peu de temps. Du coup, elle continua sa lecture jusqu'au moment où on l'interromprait de toute façon.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, trois coups résonnèrent encore une fois à sa porte et, cette fois-ci, ce fut Kamui qui la dépassa. Il avait un plateau repas dans une main et des compresses, des bandages et une nouvelle tunique dans l'autre. Elle le débarrassa du plateau et il déposa les autres affaires sur le bord du lit. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour manger, surtout que c'était clairement meilleur maintenant qu'ils avaient de nouveau des provisions.

« Tu arriveras à changer les bandages seule ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait, les points tirent trop quand je lève un peu les bras, c'est douloureux.

\- Tu ne me semblais pas aussi douillette hier, plaisanta-t-il.

\- L'adrénaline et l'état de choc probablement. »

Il s'assit, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé son repas. Elle repoussa le plateau repas et il le posa sur le chevet en poussant la carafe qui était vide.

« Mets-toi au bord du lit. »

Elle s'exécuta lentement, ses jambes toujours ankylosées par la douleur et la fatigue. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, les pieds au sol. Il s'accroupit en face d'elle et retira délicatement le bandage. Elle grimaça quand il tira le tissu au niveau de la plaie, les deux s'étant collés à cause du sang séché. Il alla humidifier les compresses à l'évier et les passa doucement sur la blessure en faisant attention à ne pas tirer sur les points de suture. Il finit par bander à nouveau le tout. Elle observa sa moue concentrée tout le long, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et qu'il désigne la tunique.

« Pour te changer, vu que l'ancienne est en morceaux. »

Il se tourna pour lui donner un minimum d'intimité, mais restait à proximité si elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle réussit à dégrafer les deux seuls boutons de la tunique qui restaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mouvoir suffisamment les bras pour la faire tomber sans avoir mal. Elle se tourna lentement, de façon à lui montrer son dos, et se mit à genou sur le bord du lit.

« Kamui ? J'y arrive pas. »

Il s'approcha et s'accroupit. Elle le remercia silencieusement, n'ayant que moyennement envie qu'il ait une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine nue. Elle ramena ses bras en arrière et il agrippa le tissu au niveau de ses épaules pour le faire glisser. A chaque fois que sa peau frôla la sienne, elle en eut des frissons. D'une main, il attrapa la nouvelle tunique. Il la dégrafa et, avant de la lui mettre, il toucha délicatement son tatouage à la nuque de son index et de son majeur. Son cœur rata un battement tandis que le contact de leur peau lui envoya une décharge électrique dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Il retira aussitôt sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé, et lui enfila les manches de la tunique. Elle ferma les boutons elle-même puis se tourna et s'assit normalement vers Kamui qui se leva. Elle fut happée par son regard intense et ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position. Finalement, le jeune homme détourna le visage et s'en alla. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant leur échange silencieux, et inspira profondément pour combler le manque d'oxygène. Ce soir là, elle s'endormit l'esprit troublé.

Le lendemain, elle avait regagné un peu de mobilité et de force. Elle sortit du lit avec précaution et chancela quand ses deux pieds se posèrent sur le sol. Elle se rattrapa au chevet et resta immobile le temps que son corps s'habitue à nouveau à la verticalité. Quand ce fut fait, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo pour jauger son état. Elle avait encore le teint pâle, mais elle n'avait pas l'air maladif. Elle ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, appréciant le froid qui la revigora. Elle se déshabilla et, à l'aide du gant de toilette, se fit une rapide toilette. Elle aurait préféré simplement prendre une douche, mais c'était un peu tôt pour retirer ses bandages, et leur faire prendre l'eau ne semblait pas être une bonne idée.

Elle se rendit à la cantine pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Lentement, elle avança dans le couloir, et du parfois faire de courtes pauses pour permettre à son corps de souffler. Elle se servit d'une pomme, d'une banane et d'un café et alla s'asseoir à la table inoccupée. Bien vite, elle remarqua que certains membres de l'équipage la regardaient d'un air interrogateur et discutaient d'elle entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'ils aient été au courant de pourquoi elle avait atterri ici en premier lieu. La voir revenir blessée devait sûrement soulever bien des questions.

Par la suite, elle se rendit à la salle d'entraînement. Elle ne se sentait pas de rester seule toute la matinée et souhaitait donc voir si elle pouvait trouver Abuto ou Kamui. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle entendit qu'un homme parlait d'elle à son camarade d'entraînement.

« J'sais pas ce que le capitaine a en tête en lui permettant de rester ici. Elle est clairement trop faible pour rejoindre la division. Certains disent que c'est sûrement une prostituée qu'il a récupéré sur Rakuyou. Même si c'est pas son genre, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. »

Son compagnon d'armes lui fit un signe de tête et il se tourna pour constater qu'elle était à portée d'écoute. Il détourna le regard, gêné, et garda le silence pour le restant de son entraînement. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle ? Qu'elle était une vulgaire prostituée ? Abuto vint à sa rencontre et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« T'en fais pas, ils s'y feront. N'écoute pas ce qu'ils disent. »

Elle sourit faussement pour le rassurer. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment nier que ce que l'équipage pensait d'elle la touchait. Elle se sentait rabaissée, humiliée et inutile.

« Viens t'asseoir, c'est encore un peu tôt pour bouger dans tous les sens. »

Elle le suivit jusqu'au vestibule et s'assit sur son fauteuil habituel. Il repartit et revint cinq minutes après avec un thé qu'elle s'empressa de siroter. Il s'assit en face d'elle et touilla le sien.

« N'empêche, je me pose la même question. Pourquoi il m'a permis de rester ?

\- Aucune idée. » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Si même le vice-capitaine n'en avait aucune idée, elle n'était pas prête de savoir elle-même. Tant pis, est-ce que savoir pourquoi elle pouvait rester avait vraiment de l'importance ? Ce qui comptait, c'était juste qu'elle était là à présent. C'était une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à elle, un changement radical.

« Ça va la blessure ?

\- C'est encore douloureux, et ça mettra un bon moment à guérir, mais ça va.

\- Ça te dit d'apprendre le métier ?

\- Lequel ?

\- Eh bien, de trafiquant. Tu pourrais aussi apprendre un peu la médecine. On a besoin d'un médecin, après tout. »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle n'allait pas participer à un trafic après en avoir refusé un autre, mais apprendre la médecine lui permettrait de passer le temps et de se sentir utile, même si l'épisode du Yato mort la refroidissait un peu. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'être confrontée à autant de sang et à la mort. Finalement, elle trancha en se disant que si elle s'était sentie mal, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas su quoi faire, et qu'elle n'avait donc pas fait le maximum possible. Devenir le soignant de bord signifiait aussi rester à bord et abandonner ses plans d'aller s'installer sur une autre planète. Enfin... au pire, cela les reportait juste, mais, au fond, c'était plus rassurant de rester ici que de recommencer une nouvelle vie dans un endroit inconnu.

« Médecin... pourquoi pas, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner d'apprendre en autodidacte...

\- Nous te fournirons autant de livres que nécessaire. On pourra aussi s'arranger pour s'arrêter plusieurs jours dans une ville où tu pourras demander conseil à de vrais médecins.

\- Hm... ça me semble possible.

\- Super. J'en informerai Kamui quand il daignera se réveiller. C'était son idée à la base. On se doutait que tu ne voudrais pas forcément participer à nos activités. De cette façon, l'équipage ne pourra plus spéculer sur la raison de ta présence ici. »

Elle sourit en constatant qu'ils avaient pensé à tout. Elle se sentit également un peu plus légère, son avenir lui paressant un peu moins flou. Ils lui avaient donné un endroit où vivre et un but, et elle leur était vraiment reconnaissante. Assurément, elle ne pouvait plus les considérer comme de simples criminels. A partir du moment où elle commencerait son apprentissage, ils seraient tous des camarades. Elle deviendrait, par conséquent, elle aussi une criminelle. L'idée ne la dérangea pas outre mesure, puisque techniquement elle en était déjà une avant, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience. Au moins, cette fois-ci, elle était au courant de la nature de leur activité, et elle pourrait réellement sauver des gens. Elle remercia sincèrement Abuto et se promit de remercier également Kamui quand elle le croiserait.


	9. Food

Pardon du retard, on approche des partiels et avec les beaux jours je suis un peu moins sur le PC ! Voici tout de même le prochain chapitre :D

Merci à **Tomo** pour sa review! :)

* * *

La matinée défila relativement rapidement. Elle discuta avec Abuto une majeure partie du temps autour d'une tasse de thé. Elle appréciait son humour, bien qu'elle devait reconnaître qu'il était parfois un peu lourd avec ses blagues salaces. Une heure avant le déjeuner, il parti rejoindre son capitaine qui devait enfin être debout et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour continuer à lire le bouquin qu'ils lui avaient ramené.

A midi, elle se leva pour aller manger et rejoignit Abuto et Kamui qui étaient déjà à table en pleine discussion. Ils étaient de nouveau en train de se chamailler à propos de leurs goûts culinaires. En la voyant arriver, Abuto en profita pour essayer de la rallier à sa cause.

« Yuna, dis lui que le chocolat est meilleur que la vanille.

\- A vrai dire... je préfère la vanille.

\- C'est pas possible ! »

Il leva les bras en l'air en exhalant bruyamment et les laissa retomber, défaitiste. Kamui sourit victorieusement à la jeune femme et elle lui renvoya son sourire, amusée par la situation. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de leurs petites disputes autour de la nourriture. Ces moments la réjouissaient à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle se sentait... comme à la maison. Elle se sentait même mieux qu'à la maison. Ici, personne ne faisait semblant, tout le monde était soi-même. Une main s'agita devant ses yeux et son esprit revint sur la terre ferme.

« Yuna ! Tu nous écoutes ? s'enquit Abuto

\- Ah euh... non, j'ai rien écouté.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, tu avais l'air totalement ailleurs. C'est pas très poli, tu sais. »

Il lança ça sur le ton de la rigolade, et elle savait qu'il disait ça juste pour la taquiner. Elle lui tira la langue en souriant, l'air de dire qu'elle s'en foutait. Abuto simula un regard outré et Kamui s'esclaffa.

« J'étais en train de me dire que je pense pouvoir m'y faire à... tout ça. »

Elle décrit un cercle avec sa main, désignant tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour d'elle.

« Ça tombe bien, répondit Kamui, parce qu'on a déjà commandé un tas de bouquins, et ils sont plutôt chers. T'as plutôt intérêt à pas te rater, parce que c'est un sacré investissement.

\- Merci pour la pression, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Pas de pression, juste une constatation. »

Les deux hommes reprirent leurs chamailleries là où ils les avaient laissées et elle les écouta distraitement en souriant. Elle termina son assiette lentement, ne mobilisant pas trop ses bras qui tiraient encore de façon trop douloureuse la blessure quand elle faisait des gestes trop brusques.

« Tu as encore besoin d'aide pour changer les bandages ?

\- Non, ça devrait aller à partir de maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle à Kamui.

\- D'accord, n'hésite pas le cas contraire. »

Elle acquiesça, un peu gênée par son aimable proposition, ses joues se colorant d'une teinte rosée. Elle nota du coin de l'œil qu'Abuto leur lançait un regard suspicieux. Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien. »

Il se marra discrètement pendant quelques secondes, et pouffa de rire quand il vu les deux autres se regarder avec perplexité, se mimant des gestes pour le désigner comme s'il était fou. Ils finirent tous de manger en silence, en souriant, puis se séparèrent en quittant la table. Abuto et Kamui disparurent elle ne savait où, et elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer et continuer son bouquin.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, elle passa par l'infirmerie pour nettoyer la plaie, vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'infection et changer les bandages. Par la suite, elle rejoignit les deux hommes à la cantine qui venaient de s'asseoir.

« On a de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, commença Abuto.

\- Hm ?

\- Dans quatre jours, nous nous arrêterons sur la planète Haku. Les personnes avec qui nous avons affaire veulent nous rencontrer de jour. On aura le temps d'aller flâner un peu en ville, tu pourras aller acheter ce qu'il te faut, et on récupérera tes livres aussi, continua Kamui.

\- Avec quel argent ?

\- T'en fais pas, on t'en donnera, répondit Abuto. Et c'est pas tout ! Dis lui, Kamui !

\- Je croyais qu'on avait convenu qu'on garderait le silence jusqu'à ce que ce soit confirmé, soupira-t-il, mais puisque tu insistes... De temps en temps, on s'arrête quelques jours sur une planète pour prendre des vacances. Rester enfermé dans le vaisseau devient lassant à force. On s'est décidé pour dans trois semaines sur la planète Suna, il y a...

\- C'est vrai, capitaine ?! » hurlèrent les membres de l'équipage à la table d'à côté.

La nouvelle se répandit dans la cantine comme une traînée de poudre et des exclamations de joie bruyantes se firent entendre. Kamui se leva avec un sourire irrité.

« Silence, ou je vous arrache à tous les dents une par une. »

Il se rassit, satisfait, alors que les cris de joie se transformaient en murmures. Yuna le regarda un peu choquée qu'elle parle à son équipage comme ça, mais, en observant autour d'elle, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que les hommes avaient l'habitude et qu'ils ne s'en formalisaient pas.

« Par vacances, vous entendez quoi ?

\- Plage, soleil, alcool et belles femmes, rêva Abuto, se reprenant en voyant l'air offusqué de la jeune femme. Enfin, après, tu fais ce que tu veux toi. On reste pas loin du vaisseau, mais chacun est libre d'aller et venir comme il veut, de manger où il veut et de dormir où il veut, selon les moyens. D'habitude, on se prend quatre ou cinq jours, ça dépend des finances.

\- Ça m'a l'air pas trop mal ! »

Elle se réjouissait d'avance de cette petite semaine au soleil, surtout qu'elle avait lu dans l'encyclopédie que la planète Suna était une destination de choix touristique. La météo y était toujours clémente, il y avait énormément de soleil, et elle était composée de différentes îles toutes plus paradisiaques les unes que les autres. Ils avaient crée des villes entières dans un but uniquement touristique, chaque ville ayant une spécialité précise : nature, sport, monde de la nuit, zen, etc. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils iraient dans une ville animée de jour comme de nuit, avec alcool, drogue et prostituées à gogo. Peut-être y allaient-ils même officieusement pour faire affaire, les clients potentiels ne manquant probablement pas là-bas. Après manger, ils se quittèrent encore une fois, chacun partant dans une direction différente, et elle rejoignit sa chambre. Elle lut quelques heures avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent relativement vite. Yuna était en train d'instaurer une nouvelle routine. Elle se levait le matin, faisait un brin de toilette, s'occupait de sa blessure et allait prendre son petit-déjeuner seule. Le matin, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à lire les nouvelles encyclopédies qu'on lui avait rapporté. Elle mangeait avec Kamui et Abuto et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, surtout de nourriture et de sa planète natale. L'après-midi, elle lisait un peu, mais passait surtout beaucoup de temps au terrain d'entraînement à regarder Abuto et Kamui s'entraîner. Chaque jour, elle pratiquait quelques étirements précautionneusement pendant quelques minutes, et augmentait la durée progressivement, afin de remettre petit à petit son corps en forme. Le soir, elle mangeait de nouveau avec les deux hommes, puis elle regagnait sa chambre et s'occupait comme elle le pouvait jusqu'à dormir.

Enfin, le jour qu'elle attendait avec impatience arriva. Elle se réveilla d'excellente humeur en milieu de matinée et se précipita dans la cantine pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Elle y trouva Abuto qui se tartinait un bout de pain.

« Enthousiaste pour cet après-midi ?

\- Oui ! répondit-elle avec entrain, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- J'te conseille de prendre un gros petit déjeuner et de ne pas manger à midi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Kamui a profité du fait que quelqu'un devrait t'accompagner pour s'approprier le rôle et le connaissant c'est pour faire la tournée de la nourriture locale.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez du business à faire en même temps ?

\- Ouais, on doit rencontrer nos fournisseurs. Monsieur va se péter le bide pendant que ce sera à moi de m'occuper d'eux. » marmonna-t-il.

Elle rit face à sa réaction. Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours d'être le bras droit d'un tel capitaine. Pourtant, les deux hommes s'entendaient bien, donc elle supposa que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

« D'ailleurs, tiens. » Il sortit de sa poche une montre tactile et la lui donna. « Elle contient un GPS. J'y ai rentré l'adresse pour récupérer tes bouquins. Si je te la donne à toi, c'est parce que Kamui va sûrement penser qu'à son estomac. Bonne chance pour le supporter d'ailleurs. »

Elle la regarda un moment avant de l'enfiler à son poignet.

« Ça va pas être si terrible que ça, pas vrai ?

\- Oh, méfie-toi. Quand il se met en tête de profiter de la nourriture locale, il devient incontrôlable. N'hésite pas à le planter quelque part pour continuer tes achats et le rejoindre plus tard. S'il a quelque chose à manger, il ne remarqua peut-être même pas ton absence. »

Elle s'esclaffa, l'imaginant très bien se goinfrer comme un porc dans chaque restaurant de la ville. Si sa frénésie culinaire était pire que d'habitude, elle ne savait pas si elle allait être dégoûtée ou pliée de rire.

Vers quatorze heures, elle se dirigea vers la sortie du vaisseau, là où l'attendait Kamui. Ils avaient atterri une heure plus tôt à un kilomètres de la ville, cachés par des falaises. Elle avait lu le restant de la matinée, avait décidé qu'elle pourrait enfin se doucher normalement à partir d'aujourd'hui, et avait écouté le conseil du vice-capitaine de ne rien manger à midi. En la voyant arriver, Kamui lui fit un salut de la main et lui tendit une bourse remplie.

« Pour les livres, et tes affaires personnelles, au cas où je ne suis pas à proximité. »

Apparemment, lui aussi savait très bien à quoi s'attendre pendant leur sortie. Il fournit ses dernières consignes à Abuto et à ses hommes de main pour le rendez-vous avec les fournisseurs et ils se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la frontière de la ville, n'ayant qu'un kilomètre à franchir. Les derniers mètres pour arriver en centre-ville furent une torture pour elle. Elle se sentait faible et son état ne s'améliorait pas parce qu'elle était affamée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un genre de restaurant en bois -tous les bâtiments étaient dans le même matériaux dans cette ville- qui proposait des brochettes de ce qui semblait être des bestioles locales. Toute la façade avant du magasin était ouvert et elle pouvait apercevoir des rangées de bancs et de tables disposées devant un comptoir et un grand barbecue. Ils s'assirent près du barbecue et un Amanto vint leur donner la carte et prendre leur commande. Il leur parla avec un accent tellement bizarre qu'elle faillit éclater de rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te tente ? questionna-t-il.

\- Euh... aucune idée, je connais rien de ce qu'il y a écrit là dessus.

\- Alors, dit-il en s'adressant au serveur, on prendra une assiette de chaque. »

L'Amanto le regarda, perplexe, et Kamui sortit sa bourse pour l'agiter devant son nez et le rassurer. Il devait avoir peur qu'ils commandent des choses qu'ils ne pourraient pas payer. En voyant la bourse bien pleine, il tapa dans ses mains, un grand sourire, et alla de ce pas s'occuper de leur commande. Il leur ramena immédiatement les premiers plats qui étaient déjà cuits sur le barbecue en attente de clients. Yuna soupira en voyant la quantité faramineuse de nourriture. En effet, la journée promettait...

« Garde un peu d'appétit pour la suite, c'est pas fini.

\- C'est pas possible, comment tu fais pour manger autant, sérieux ? J'ai pas un estomac infini, moi. »

Il sourit et s'attaqua au premier plat. Elle choisit de goûter des brochettes avec ce qui ressemblait à une genre de grenouille bizarre dessus. C'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de moins bizarre dans toute la nourriture rapportée. Elle observa la brochette sous tous les angles avant d'envisager tout doucement qu'elle pourrait au moins goûter la chose. Elle agita la chose devant le visage de Kamui.

« T'es sûr que ça se mange ce truc ? C'est bon au moins ? On va pas tomber malade en ingérant ça, hein ?

\- Tais-toi et mets ça dans ta bouche. » répondit-il entre deux bouchées.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et mordit dedans, boudeuse. Étonnamment et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait en voyant la chose, ce n'était pas mauvais. C'était même plutôt bon. Elle goûta plusieurs autres brochettes, appréciant les saveurs inconnues qui se découvraient à elle. Il en avait mangé une quarantaine qu'elle en était à peine à sept ou huit. Il lui proposa la dernière brochette qu'elle déclina. Il haussa des épaules et la dévora en une bouchée.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller voir pour les livres maintenant.

\- On ira les chercher à la fin, à moins que tu aies envie de te les trimballer tout l'après-midi.

\- Et pour mes affaires ?

\- Ça peut attendre encore un ou deux restaurants, non ? »

Elle posa sa paume sur son front et la laissa glisser sur son visage, dépitée. Abuto l'avait prévenue, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un monstre déchaîné. Ils quittèrent le restaurant après que le capitaine ait sorti quelques pièces pour payer leur repas et ils marchèrent quelques minutes pour trouver un autre restaurant. Elle remarqua qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu du centre-ville pour aller dans les recoins moins fréquentés, mais plus authentiques. Finalement, il arrêta son choix sur un petit restaurant d'à peine quelques couverts et elle le suivit, redoutant le pire vu l'état modeste de la pièce. Encore une fois, il commanda toute la carte. Cette fois-ci, elle fut plus réticente à goûter les plats proposés qui lui semblaient encore plus bizarre qu'avant. Elle en essaya un ou deux, mais arrêta vite en constatant que le goût correspondait au visuel. Kamui, quant à lui, n'en laissa pas une miette. Quand il eut terminé, il se posa au fond de la chaise et s'étira puis plaça ses mains sur son estomac. Le cuisinier était généreux dans ses plats qui étaient plus que copieux. Il paya le gérant et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'enseigne.

« C'est bon t'es calé ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Presque. J'ai vu une glacerie en centre-ville, ce serait sympa d'avoir un dessert.

\- Kamui ! Dans deux heures on doit rentrer, on s'occupe quand de mes achats ?! A la base on est pas là pour que tu te goinfres ! rugit-elle.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Après la glace, promis. »

Elle soupira et se mit en marche, supposant que c'était sensé être un compromis. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'une bonne glace l'alléchait, surtout par ce soleil de plomb.


	10. Scar

Voilà le chapitre 9 avec un peu de retard... longue semaine et week end chargé ! On arrive bientôt à la fin de la première partie et la deuxième partie sera publiée à un rythme plus lent du à une avance dans l'écriture moins importante.

Merci à **Ryuka** et **Tomo** pour leur review !

 **Tomo** : Oui, et tu as raison ! Il faut les imaginer avec une ombrelle dans leurs déplacements à l'extérieur :)

* * *

« Goût crapaud ? L'animal ? Sérieusement ? C'est quoi cette planète ? » s'exclama-t-elle en scrutant les parfums.

Il commanda un cornet et une boule de glace goût crapaud et la lui tendit, la sommant d'y goûter. Après un combat de regards enflammé, elle craqua et la lui arracha des mains. Elle ferma les yeux et tira la langue, approchant lentement la glace, pas prête psychologiquement à y goûter. Sa langue rentra en contact avec la boule froide et le fameux goût crapaud glissa dans sa bouche. Elle toussa immédiatement, dégoûtée, et ses yeux foudroyèrent le jeune homme qui se marrait allègrement.

« C'est horrible ! T'as qu'à goûter ! »

Elle lui tendit le cornet et il l'attrapa quand il se calma. Confiant, il mordit carrément dedans, laissa la glace inonder son palais, puis la recracha par terre dans la foulée. Yuna éclata de rire et il sourit.

« Bon, oké, c'est affreux. Désolé, on n'est pas d'ici. » balança-t-il au glacier qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque face à leur réaction. « On va rester au classique et prendre deux glaces vanille. »

Le glacier leur donna sèchement leur commande et il paya rapidement pour aller se poser sur un banc à quelques mètres du magasin.

« Alors, on n'a plus envie de tester la gastronomie locale ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose de trucs bizarres. On va s'occuper de tes affaires. »

Elle s'esclaffa et il la suivit très vite dans son rire en se remémorant la scène arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils savourèrent leur glace puis partirent à la recherche de magasins où elle pourrait trouver ce dont elle a besoin. Elle n'avait pas fait de liste et le regretta bien vite. Elle allait forcément oublier quelque chose d'important, c'était quasi sûr.

Son premier choix s'arrêta sur une petite droguerie. Elle laissa Kamui se balader dans les rayons pour attraper ce dont elle aurait besoin : brosse à dents, brosse à cheveux, élastiques, gel douche, tampons, etc. Elle remplit rapidement un panier, préférant faire des réserves au cas où elle n'aurait pas l'occasion d'acheter de nouvelles choses avant longtemps. Elle s'autorisa même à prendre de quoi faire un maquillage léger. Après tout, elle restait une femme et aimait se faire jolie. Après avoir fait le tour du magasin, elle rejoint Kamui qui la regarda d'un air suspicieux.

« C'est vraiment le nécessaire vital ça ?

\- Plus ou moins. » répondit-elle innocemment.

Il ne rajouta rien et ils se dirigèrent vers le vendeur pour payer leurs achats. Elle sortit des pièces de la bourse que le capitaine lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne partent en se disant que la journée ne s'était pas si mal passée que ce qu'on lui avait annoncé à la base.

Par la suite, ils entrèrent dans une papeterie pour récupérer des cahiers, des stylos, des classeurs, et tout le nécessaire dont elle aurait besoin dans ses études. Pour finir, elle s'arrêta devant un magasin de lingerie en se disant que ce serait bien d'avoir des vrais sous-vêtements.

« Ce serait bien que tu attendes dehors pour celui-ci, lança-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça pourrait gêner la clientèle féminine.

\- Hm, je vois. »

Elle soupira, exaspérée, et le laissa devant le magasin. Il lui semblait que cet homme n'avait vraiment aucune notion de gêne ou de tabou. Pas que ça la dérangeait elle, mais il pourrait offusquer d'autres personnes. Quand elle revint de ses achats, vingt minutes plus tard, il n'était plus là. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et ne le trouva nulle part. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit que ça devait arriver tôt ou tard. Il en avait sûrement eu marre d'attendre et était allé se balader ailleurs. Elle le retrouverait probablement au vaisseau, ou en cours de route.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : récupérer ses livres. Elle activa le GPS sur la montre et suivit le trajet qui y était montré. Il lui fallut cinq minutes pour arriver devant l'enseigne et y croiser Kamui qui s'était assis contre le mur du magasin. Il y avait deux sacs remplis à sa gauche.

« Je m'ennuyais.

\- Comment tu as trouvé le magasin ? C'est moi qui ai le GPS.

\- A l'ancienne. J'ai demandé mon chemin. On rentre ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

\- Donne moi tes sachets.

\- Pourquoi ? Je peux les porter toute seule, c'est bon, répondit-elle en rougissant.

\- Parce qu'on a un peu plus d'un kilomètre à faire, que tu as marché toute l'après-midi, que tu n'es pas encore entièrement guérie et que même avec tes sachets j'aurais encore l'impression de ne rien porter du tout. Ça te va comme raisons ? s'enquit-il en souriant pour la taquiner.

\- Oui. » marmonna-t-elle.

Le retour au vaisseau ne se fut pas sans embûches. Yuna faiblissait à vue d'œil d'avoir bougé tout l'après-midi. Ils durent marcher à un rythme effroyablement lent et faire deux pauses avant d'arriver enfin à leur point d'arrivée.

« Je vais déposer tout ça dans ta chambre, va déjà à la cantine. »

Elle acquiesça et ils se séparèrent. A table, elle retrouva Abuto qui les avait attendu pour manger.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ça allait, mais je suis complètement à plat. Je vais aller me coucher après avoir mangé. »

Kamui les rejoint finalement et s'assit à leurs côtés, attendant qu'on lui ramène sa nourriture. Il s'était goinfré il y a trois heures de cela, et il allait encore manger autant que d'habitude, c'était incroyable.

« Les fournisseurs ? demanda-t-il à son vice-capitaine.

\- C'est réglé.

\- On décollera après le dîner dans ce cas.

\- On va où maintenant ? questionna Yuna en parlant au capitaine.

\- On s'est arrangé pour pouvoir faire une longue tournée qui se terminera à Suna. Ça va être serré, donc on ne restera jamais plus de deux heures sur la même planète.

\- Deux semaines et demi coincés sur le vaisseau, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Tu auras le temps de bosser sur tes bouquins. »

L'idée de ne pas être à l'air libre aussi longtemps ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. Comme il disait, elle aurait le temps d'apprendre, et elle pourrait se reposer et se régénérer suffisamment pour être en pleine forme pour les vacances qui promettaient d'être mouvementées.

« D'ailleurs, l'infirmerie est toute à toi. N'hésite pas à tout réagencer comme ça t'arrange, et le bureau a déjà été vidé. »

Cela la soulagea. Elle pourrait avoir une pièce à elle pour travailler en dehors de sa petite chambre. Elle lui sourit en remerciement. Manger et discuter lui coûta ses dernières forces et elle les quitta sans tarder après avoir terminé son assiette pour rejoindre sa chambre et sombrer dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle s'occupa une bonne partie de la matinée à réaménager à ses goûts l'infirmerie. Cette pièce lui rappelait encore un peu l'incident de la mort de l'ancien médecin, mais changer les meubles et les ustensiles de place l'aida à effacer ce souvenir. Elle arriva à la cantine en retard pour le déjeuner et se dépêcha de manger pour que les deux hommes puissent retourner à leurs occupations puisqu'ils attendaient qu'elle ait fini pour s'en aller. Avant que le rouquin ne s'en aille, elle l'intercepta.

« Ah, Kamui, je viens d'y penser. Tu peux passer plus tard à l'infirmerie ? Il serait temps de retirer les fils de tes points de suture.

\- Milieu d'après-midi, pas avant. »

Elle retourna à l'infirmerie et, en attendant qu'il passe, elle entreprit de commencer à feuilleter ses livres, préparer ses cahiers pour prendre des notes et à prendre plus attentivement connaissance avec les outils qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Finalement, il arriva vers seize heures en toquant, et s'assit sur la table d'opération pour être à sa hauteur. Il dégrafa déjà sa tunique et libéra son épaule en attendant qu'elle rassemble ce dont elle aurait besoin pour enlever les fils et stériliser les outils. Elle approcha la compresse pleine de désinfectant de sa plaie et s'arrêta au dernier moment, s'approchant plus près pour mieux regarder.

« Quoi ?

\- Hm... j'avais oublié que les Yato régénèrent plus vite que les humains. J'aurais pu les retirer il y a un moment en fait.

\- Pas grave, c'était pas gênant. »

Elle désinfecta la plaie et tira chaque point avec une petite pince d'une main, et coupa le fil avec des ciseaux chirurgicaux de l'autre. Le tout ne lui prit pas plus de cinq minutes, puisque la manœuvre n'était pas compliquée. Elle désinfecta une dernière fois la plaie, sait-on jamais, et déposa ses outils.

« C'est bon. La cicatrice va complètement disparaître d'ici quelques jours, c'est plutôt injuste. Je vais en garder une sacrée moi, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Eh bien... c'est pas super esthétique sur une femme.

\- Ah ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas. »

Son cœur rata un battement et elle retint son souffle une seconde alors qu'il lui balançait ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux, d'un air totalement innocent. Elle détourna la tête et toussa, s'étant à moitié étouffée avec sa respiration saccadée. Quand elle reposa son regard sur lui, il s'était rhabillé et était déjà debout. Il lui sourit et la salua de la main avant de partir faire elle ne savait quoi.

Elle s'occupa de ses bouquins le restant de la journée, mangea rapidement et se coucha tôt, épuisée par la journée.

La fin de semaine et la semaine qui suivit fut occupée par du repos et ses bouquins. Elle ne croisa les deux hommes qu'aux repas qu'elle prenait souvent rapidement pour retourner étudier dans son bureau. Elle avait des livres sur l'anatomie humaine qu'elle comparait avec certaines études sur les Yato, des livres sur des techniques chirurgicales légères et des livres sur l'usage des médicaments ou des plantes. Pour l'instant, ce qu'elle apprenait s'en tenait aux bases, mais elle ne voulait pas se précipiter. Elle ne serait jamais un grand chirurgien, et n'avait de toute façon pas le matériel requis, mais elle serait apte à soigner n'importe quel petit bobo. Ce qui lui plaisait particulièrement était l'étude des plantes et leurs usages. Elle s'était déjà fait une liste qu'elle comptait donner à Kamui pour qu'il lui fournisse ce qui était indiqué dessus. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en cultiver certaines, mais l'air émacié et le manque de soleil dans le navire tueraient probablement en quelques heures toutes les pousses. Elle n'avait eu aucun patient et ne s'attendait pas à en avoir beaucoup de toute façon : les Yato étaient beaucoup plus résistants que les humains.

Pendant ce temps, sa blessure se refermait petit à petit. Vers la fin de la deuxième semaine, elle se décida à retirer les fils. Elle avait préféré se fier à son œil et les laisser un peu plus longtemps pour être sûre de pouvoir bouger comme il le fallait sans risquer de rouvrir la plaie. Elle s'assit sur la table pour profiter de la lumière, retira la tunique et ses bandages qu'elle avait aussi préféré garder longtemps, s'étant habituée à la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur sa taille. Elle devait reconnaître que c'était aussi pour cela que la plaie avait mis un peu plus de temps à cicatriser, puisqu'elle n'était pas à l'air libre. Elle désinfecta les outils et la plaie et entreprit de couper les fils. Elle galéra un bon moment avec le premier point, n'ayant pas la vision nécessaire à cause de l'endroit de la plaie et de sa poitrine et son soutien-gorge dans le chemin pour avoir assez de précision dans ses gestes.

« Besoin d'aide ? Je m'ennuyais. »

Elle sursauta, n'ayant manifestement pas entendu Kamui toquer et rentrer. Elle rougit, se sentant vulnérable sous son regard concerné. Elle opina du chef et il s'approcha pour lui prendre la pince et les ciseaux. Elle rejeta ses bras en arrière et les posa sur la table pour lui donner une meilleure vision des points qu'il s'empressa de couper avec beaucoup d'attention. Son rougissement ne s'atténua pas tout le long du processus, et elle avait chaud d'avoir son visage aussi proche de sa poitrine et de sa peau dénudée. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait d'enlever le dernier fil.

« Ça te gêne ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que ton visage est tout rouge. Tu as honte de ton corps ?

\- Je... je sais pas, peut-être un peu, comme tout le monde je suppose.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir honte. » dit-il en passant les doigts sur sa cicatrice.

Elle frissonna à son contact. Sa respiration devint saccadée et elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur. Il lui avait lancé ça avec un tel sang-froid qu'elle savait qu'il le pensait vraiment. Même les compliments et attentions de son premier amour ne l'avaient pas enflammé comme elle pouvait l'être actuellement. Quand avait-elle commencé à réagir ainsi à sa présence ? Il décala ses doigts et frôla son ventre puis ses côtes, pour finir par sa gorge. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de leurs peaux, électrifiée, alors qu'il retraçait le chemin inverse. Elle déplaça son poids sur sa main droite et entreprit de lever son autre main pour attraper sa tunique et l'attirer à elle. Avant qu'elle ne la décolle de la table, elle ne sentit plus la chaleur de sa main et rouvrit les yeux.

« Je dois y aller. » balança-t-il en se tournant pour quitter la pièce.

Déçue, elle ne dit rien et le regarda partir. Elle se retrouva seule, haletante et désorientée. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Son corps avait réagi à l'extrême à son toucher, et elle ne pouvait nier que son esprit également avait apprécié le contact, puisqu'elle n'avait eu aucune envie d'y mettre fin. Pire, elle avait souhaité l'approfondir, emportée par le désir. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux maintenant ? Surtout après qu'il ait arrêté si promptement l'échange. Elle préféra juste arrêter d'y penser et caler cet épisode dans un coin de sa tête pour continuer sa journée.


	11. Pain

Hello ! Je vous laisse avec le prochain chapitre, mais c'est surtout que comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai du retard sur la publication, et c'est du à ma période de partiels qui va s'étendre encore à trois semaines. Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à venir.

Merci à **Tomo** pour sa review !

 **Tomo** : J'y ai pensé pour le point de vue, mais malheureusement ça me paraît compliqué avec les chapitres à venir qui rallieront l'histoire de Gintama et donc des passages de l'anime que je ne souhaite pas réécrire mot pour mot :/ à voir avant la fin !

* * *

Comme prévu, au dîner de ce soir là, elle ne put le regarder dans les yeux. A part cela, elle essayait d'agir au mieux comme si de rien n'était et rejoignait volontiers les discussions des deux hommes. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole, elle pouvait sentir son regard brûlant. Lui aussi agissait normalement, sans aucune gêne et sans rien laisser transparaître de la scène arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. Finalement, le capitaine s'en alla en avance, ayant des papiers à terminer. Abuto en profita pour la questionner.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Rien, pourquoi ? répondit-elle aussi innocemment qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Parce que tu ne l'as pas une seule fois regardé droit dans les yeux. C'est plutôt évident qu'il y a un malaise.

\- Ah bon ? Ça doit être ton imagination.

\- Arrête de mentir, soupira-t-il. S'il t'a fait du mal, dis le moi et ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Non, non, c'est pas ça... laissa-t-elle échapper.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Rien, juste un malentendu. Ça passera demain.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Il n'insista pas plus, mais elle voyait à son visage qu'il était perplexe. Elle sourit en constatant que le vice-capitaine s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle l'avait rapidement considéré comme un allié, et aujourd'hui elle pouvait sans mal l'appeler son ami. Cela la rassura d'avoir la preuve que c'était réciproque. Après tout, c'était son premier ami honnête avec elle depuis qu'elle avait appris que tout le monde lui avait menti. Elle culpabilisa un moment de mentir à son tour, mais elle ne préférait rien dire avant que la situation lui échappe des mains et devienne hors de contrôle. Kenta s'était peut-être dit la même chose... mais les enjeux étaient tout de même très différents.

Les quatre jours suivant se passèrent sans embûches avec la même routine : dormir, manger, étudier. La scène d'il y a quelques jours s'était peu à peu effacée de sa mémoire, lui donnant l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle avait finalement réussi à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux au bout du deuxième jour, quand sa mémoire avait bien compartimenté le souvenir dans la case « à oublier » et qu'elle avait pu calmer ses ardeurs. Elle ne le voyait de toute façon qu'aux repas, puisqu'ils étaient toujours occupés à respecter le planning serré des livraisons avant les vacances qui commenceraient dans trois jours.

Au cinquième jour, elle reçut la visite de Kamui en début d'après-midi à l'infirmerie. Elle essaya de rester stoïque en le voyant arriver, mais elle ne put empêcher son esprit de s'affoler. C'était la première fois depuis l'autre jour qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans la même pièce. Elle se trouvait dans son bureau, la porte ouverte, occupée à prendre des notes. Il la rejoint et s'assit sur le genre de divan que l'ancien médecin avait aménagé contre l'étagère pour se reposer.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi, je viens pioncer.

\- Pourquoi ici ?

\- Parce que c'est calme et que probablement personne ne viendra me chercher ici.

\- Tu n'as pas du boulot ?

\- Si, mais j'en ai marre. Abuto sait aussi très bien s'occuper de la paperasse.

\- C'est bien digne de toi ça. » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Il sourit et posa sa tête sur ses bras en arrière, eux-mêmes adossés à la bibliothèque. Elle l'observa se positionner bizarrement et se demanda comment il pouvait dormir assis.

« Réveille-moi dans une heure, d'accord ?

\- Ok. »

Elle eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pendant l'heure qui suivit. Elle jetait des coups d'œil discrets au jeune homme pour être sûre qu'il avait les yeux fermés. L'imaginer la fixer alors qu'elle travaillait la mettait mal à l'aise. Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle avait compris qu'il dormait profondément dès que sa respiration s'était stabilisée, c'est à dire cinq minutes après ses dernières paroles. En regardant l'heure, elle se décida à le réveiller. Elle l'appela d'abord doucement par son prénom, puis haussa la voix en constatant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas. Finalement, elle dut se résoudre à se lever et à l'approcher pour venir le secouer.

« Kamui ? »

Elle se pencha et approcha sa main droite de son épaule et sentit immédiatement des doigts se refermer autour de son poignet et un avant-bras lui pousser la gorge, la faisant basculer sur le divan. Son cœur battit frénétiquement de surprise tandis qu'une douleur légère irradia de son poignet. Son corps s'était figé d'appréhension. Il desserra sa prise sur son corps au moment où il ouvrit les yeux et reprit conscience.

« Pardon, c'est un réflexe. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Un peu, mais rien de grave. »

La déception se lut sur son visage. Elle comprit que ce n'était pas de son fait, mais qu'il culpabilisait de l'avoir blessée et était déçu de lui-même. Cela lui fit de la peine. Il relâcha sa gorge et se leva, la relevant par la même occasion en la tirant délicatement par le poignet. Il la lâcha immédiatement après l'avoir redressée. Elle lui attrapa l'avant-bras alors qu'il se tournait pour quitter la pièce.

« Kamui... » Il se tourna, lui donnant toute son attention. « C'est pas grave, je t'assure. »

Il acquiesça, le visage sévère, et elle retira ses doigts de sa tunique pour le laisser partir. Rassise face à son bureau, elle posa les coudes sur la surface plane et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait du prendre sa surprise pour de la peur. La situation commençait vraiment à devenir hors de contrôle, surtout qu'elle craignait qu'il veuille essayer de l'éviter après cet incident, de peur de lui refaire mal. C'était ridicule, puisque ce n'était vraiment qu'un incident, mais qui savait ce qu'il pouvait avoir dans la tête.

Il ne se pointa pas au dîner ce soir là, ce qui lui parut autant suspicieux à elle qu'à Abuto. Était-il vraiment en train de l'éviter ? En tout cas, Abuto ne rata pas la marque rouge de son poignet et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question. Il devait certainement se douter que certaines choses étaient liées dans cette histoire.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il d'un hochement de la tête vers son bras.

\- Oh, ça. Un accident. Une expérience qui a un peu mal tourné.

\- Hm, très bien. »

Elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu à cent pour-cent par son histoire, mais qu'il préféra ne pas chercher plus loin. Devoir lui mentir encore une fois commençait à la peser. Elle commençait à avoir du mal à le regarder dans les yeux lui aussi. Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant et elle finit par regagner son bureau pour travailler encore quelques heures avant d'aller se coucher.

Les deux jours suivant se passèrent dans la même ambiance pesante. Ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était, mais même elle pouvait sentir que l'atmosphère quand ils étaient dans la même pièce était étouffante par moment. Abuto leur lançait souvent des regards inquisiteurs pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cela commençait à la fatiguer, surtout qu'elle s'imaginait déjà passer les vacances toute seule.

Le jour du débarquement, le capitaine convia tout l'équipage sur le pont avant le déjeuner pour donner des informations et des consignes. C'était basiquement des mises en garde pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer, ne pas causer trop de problèmes et rester disponible au moindre soucis. Ils arriveraient sur la planète vers le début de l'après-midi et seraient libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent vers le milieu d'après-midi, après avoir préparé et rangé le vaisseau.

En le voyant repartir seul vers son bureau, elle se décida à le suivre. Elle avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler et mettre les choses à plat afin de pouvoir profiter comme il se doit des vacances. Plantée devant la porte, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour oser toquer et rentrer. Il releva sa tête des documents qu'il parcourait et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Avalant difficilement, elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son bureau.

« J'en ai marre de l'ambiance pesante entre nous. »

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle se lance dans le vif du sujet aussi vite.

« Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu es désolé ? J'essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais je n'arrive pas. Un coup tu fais un pas vers moi, la seconde d'après tu disparais. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Yuna... je sais que je vais te briser. Tu es une humaine, tu es faible. Sans parler de la faiblesse que tu représenterais pour moi. »

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait le cœur. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Ce qu'il disait était incroyablement vexant. Elle se sentit humiliée, rabaissée. La colère s'empara d'elle, et elle la laissa éclater en se levant et en posant violemment ses mains sur le bureau en le foudroyant du regard.

« De quel droit penses-tu que je suis trop faible pour te suivre ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Oh et puis merde. Tout ça, c'est des excuses. Des excuses parce que tu as peur, n'est ce pas ? Tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir penser qu'à ta gueule et tu as peur de t'impliquer dans quelque chose que tu ne pourras pas contrôler. »

Si elle n'avait pas été autant en colère, elle aurait sûrement reculé face à son regard noir. Il s'était levé également pendant son discours et avait bondit sur elle, la faisant tomber dans le fauteuil. Ses bras posés des deux côtés du meuble, sur les accoudoirs, il la fixait d'un regard effrayant. Il bloquait toute fuite et avait clairement le dessus, mais cela ne la refroidit pas. Au lieu de reculer, elle avança son visage du sien et l'observa avec férocité.

« Avoue-le.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe avec sévérité.

\- Alors prouve-le. »

Il lui attrapa le bras et la releva pour la faire tourner et la faire percuter le bureau. Une douleur sourde irradia du bas de son dos, là où son corps et le meuble s'étaient rentrés dedans, mais elle ne flancha pas. Pas maintenant alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la déposa sur le bureau en position assise, ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle raffermit la prise de ses jambes pour ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire, même si elle savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'en défaire et à reculer. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et les tira en arrière pour avoir accès à sa gorge et y déposer des petits baisers. Un brasier s'alluma en elle, consumant la moindre once de colère qui lui restait. De son autre main, il empoigna sa cuisse violemment et elle gémit.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? De la violence, de la douleur ? »

Il tira un peu plus brusquement sur sa chevelure. Elle n'était pas dupe, il faisait ça pour l'effrayer, pour la faire lâcher. Elle grimaça et il retira sa main. Elle planta son regard de braise dans le sien, déterminée.

« Ce n'est pas incompatible avec du plaisir. C'est ce que tu veux aussi. »

De ça, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Sa respiration était aussi lourde que la sienne, et elle pouvait sentir la bosse de son érection dans son pantalon entre ses jambes. Il l'observa quelques secondes de son regard de feu et lui saisit la nuque sans crier gare pour l'attirer à lui et planter ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser violent, et elle avait du mal à suivre, mais elle essaya de faire preuve de la même hargne que lui. Elle encercla sa nuque de ses bras et pressa son corps contre le sien. La main sur sa cuisse vint lui arracher les boutons de sa tunique et il la fit glisser le long de ses épaules. Il se détacha de sa bouche et entreprit de déposer des baisers de son omoplate à la naissance de ses seins. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau brûlante.

« Kamui ? On t'attend sur le pont principal et... oh. »

Ils se figèrent et scrutèrent Abuto qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Elle se rhabilla immédiatement et le rouquin recula de quelques pas. Le vice-capitaine toussa en détournant la tête.

« Je repasserai plus tard.

\- C'est bon, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Elle comprit qu'il la congédiait et sauta du bureau pour quitter le bureau, une main sur les boutons de sa tunique pour la tenir fermée puisqu'il les avait arrachés. Quand elle croisa le regard surpris d'Abuto, elle baissa la tête, rougit et accéléra le pas. Elle ferma la porte et marcha rapidement vers sa chambre, s'affalant dans son lit le souffle court, encore électrifiée de la tournure des choses.

Elle ne se présenta pas au déjeuner, ayant encore trop honte de s'être fait surprendre par le vice-capitaine. Elle sourit néanmoins, satisfaite que Kamui ait craqué, mais déçue qu'ils aient été interrompus. Elle l'avait pris par surprise, étant elle-même en colère, et il s'était laissé emporter, mais elle doutait qu'il perde encore le contrôle par la suite, même si elle avait pu avoir un aperçu de la profondeur de son désir pour elle.

Après coup, sa tête lui faisait mal là où il lui avait tiré les cheveux, et elle constata un bleu sur son poignet et sa cuisse. Elle se décida à les camoufler du mieux qu'elle pouvait, parce qu'elle savait que ça le refroidirait instantanément d'apercevoir ces marques. Honnêtement, si elle n'avait pas été autant en colère, elle aurait sûrement eu peur de lui au début. Il n'y avait eu aucune douceur dans ses gestes et son regard, et, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, elle se demandait quand même à quel point il se consumerait et s'il allait retenir sa force s'ils étaient amenés à recommencer et aller plus loin, et elle était convaincue que ce moment arriverait. Elle était têtue et obstinée, et comptait bien le mettre devant le fait. Le goût du challenge s'entremêlait avec son désir qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier. Il craquerait, tôt ou tard.


	12. Holidays

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je m'excuse pour cette absence incroyablement longue... Pour me faire pardonner, et parce que je sais que je mettrai un petit moment avant de publier à nouveau, voici tous les chapitres que j'ai en avance (ceux qui auraient du être publié il y a un moment en soi)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est bien grâce à elles que je me motive à nouveau pour vous offrir un dénouement à cette histoire !

* * *

« Prête pour la plage ? Tu as ton maillot de bain ? »

Elle offrit un grand sourire à Abuto et répondit à l'affirmative. Ils se trouvaient devant les portes et attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir profiter du soleil et de l'air frais. Quand elles s'ouvrirent, une vague de chaleur s'engouffra dans le navire. Il faisait une chaleur à crever, et elle transpirait déjà dans son uniforme. Elle n'avait pas pensé à acheter des vêtements estivaux et ne savait pas s'ils accepteraient de lui avancer un peu d'argent. En parlant de ça, Kamui lui glissa une bourse pleine dans la poche.

« Trois semaines de salaire avec un peu d'avance pour que tu puisses profiter un minimum.

\- Merci.

\- On y va ? »

Ils se lancèrent à la conquête de la ville avec un grand enthousiasme. Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur des quais, à quelques centaines de mètres de la plage. Comme attendu, ils avaient arrêté leur choix sur une ville à l'ambiance festive où se rencontraient bon nombre de criminels et de trafiquants. La ville était sûre et protégée, ils avaient donc pu se déposer directement sur les docks spatiaux de la ville et être à proximité de toutes les activités.

Elle fut émerveillée par les lieux. Elle avait déjà vu la mer, mais jamais une plage aussi animée. Les gens s'entassaient sur le sable fin, certains se baignaient, d'autres bronzaient, mais beaucoup dansaient et buvaient au son de la musique qui emplissait ses oreilles. C'était donc ça, une ville touristique animée. La fête ne s'arrêtait pas à la nuit, elle durait aussi toute la journée. Les hommes de l'équipage se précipitaient déjà dans la foule pour se changer ou commencer à boire.

« Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi je vais me changer et me jeter à l'eau, lança Abuto.

\- Je te suis » répondit Yuna.

Le capitaine les accompagna également jusqu'à un genre de bâtiment qui contenait des cabines et des casiers. Elle s'installa à part pour enfiler son maillot de bain et ils louèrent un casier pour y déposer leurs affaires. Elle garda sa serviette de bain autour de sa taille, pas vraiment confiante pour révéler son corps à autant de monde. Elle avait acheté un bikini noir avec des lacets qui lui faisaient deux fois le tour de la taille et reliaient le haut et le bas du maillot de bain. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour essayer de cacher sa cicatrice, ce qui n'était pas très concluant. Les deux bouts de ficelle ne faisaient que marquer son tour de taille en la mettant en valeur. Avant de partir, elle attrapa son sac et planta ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, une paire qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour l'occasion.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment et s'approchèrent de l'eau en se faufilant un chemin à travers les autres touristes. Arrivés à quelques mètres, Abuto se lança en courant et se jeta à l'eau, éclaboussant les personnes à côté de lui. Kamui le suivit de près et plongea la tête la première. Hésitante, elle finit par poser sa serviette et mettre un orteil dans l'eau. La température était agréable, surtout avec le soleil de plomb au dessus de leur tête, et elle se décida à s'y jeter également, rejoignant les deux hommes.

« Alors, ça fait du bien, pas vrai ? Mais le meilleur reste à venir, c'est que l'après-midi. »

Elle sourit, attendrie par l'excitation de gosse du vice-capitaine. Ils commencèrent une bataille d'éclaboussures qu'elle abandonna rapidement en voyant les Yato profiter de leur force pour lui envoyer de grosses vagues dans la tronche. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se noyer. Se retrouvant seule, elle quitta l'océan pour aller se chercher un cocktail alcoolisé et se poser sur sa serviette afin de bronzer un peu. Elle le sirota en souriant, observant les deux hommes s'amuser comme des gamins et se récolter des insultes quand leurs vagues atteignaient les autres baigneurs qui n'avaient rien demandé.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux hommes s'assirent à ses côtés en volant un parasol à l'emplacement vide d'à côté. Ils se couchèrent sur le sable, haletants.

« Chaque fois c'est la même chose. On se précipite sous le soleil et après on se rappelle qu'on le supporte mal. Regarde, la moitié de l'équipage n'a même pas pensé à ramener leurs ombrelles, nous y compris, parce que c'est encombrant. C'est chiant. » râla le vice-capitaine.

Elle s'esclaffa, pour une fois satisfaite que sa condition d'humaine lui serve bien. Elle décala sa serviette pour sortir de la zone d'ombre du parasol et leur tira la langue, taquine.

« Et en plus t'en as déjà profité pour te prendre à boire. Tu peux pas aller nous chercher quelque chose ?

\- Vous pouvez pas aller vous chercher des verres vous même ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux qu'on commence à fondre sous le soleil, ce serait malheureux hein, ça gâcherait les vacances. On veilla à bien t'accuser de nous avoir tué avant de mourir.

\- T'abuses ! C'est du chantage ce que tu fais là, Abuto ! Très bien, j'y vais, mais je vais vous ramener des trucs dégueulasses et vous ne pourrez même pas vous en plaindre.

\- Tant qu'il y a de l'alcool, ça se boit tout seul de toute façon. »

Elle roula des yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être leur baby-sitter. Elle se leva et disparut dans la foule pour atteindre le bar. Il y avait du monde, donc elle dut attendre quelques minutes pour commander. En attendant, elle regarda la carte des cocktails pour s'en resservir un par la même occasion. Elle n'était pas une grande buveuse, mais elle ne sentait tellement pas l'alcool dans ces cocktails qu'elle pensait qu'il n'y en avait probablement pas beaucoup. Elle ferait quand même attention, n'ayant pas envie d'être bourrée en plein milieu de l'après-midi alors qu'ils avaient en tête de profiter toute la nuit. Enfin, ce fut à son tour. Le barman lui demanda ce qu'elle prendrait.

« Un mojito et deux verres de ce que vous avez de plus fort en alcool. »

Elle renifla l'alcool après avoir eu sa commande et grimaça. Ça sentait extrêmement fort. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais espérait bien se venger en les prenant par surprise.

« Alors, tu nous as pris quoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop, vous avez qu'à goûter. Allez, cul sec !»

Elle leur distribua leur verre et ils la regardèrent, suspicieux. Elle avait énormément de mal à retenir son sourire. Ils se regardèrent et trinquèrent, puis engloutirent leur verre en une fois. Quand elle put voir la tête qu'ils faisaient, elle explosa de rire. Ils grimaçaient tous les deux et Kamui toussa plusieurs fois, l'alcool lui brûlant la gorge. Il devait également avoir moins l'habitude de boire qu'Abuto, qui s'en tirait mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

« Ma vengeance sera terrible. » lança Kamui entre deux toussotements.

Sa phrase accentua son rire et elle dut prendre de longues inspirations pour essayer de se calmer et de pouvoir respirer correctement. Elle échoua plusieurs fois en voyant Abuto lever son pouce dans sa direction derrière le dos du capitaine, approuvant la position dans laquelle elle l'avait placé, puisqu'il se retenait de rire lui-même.

« Alors, c'est quoi le programme pour la journée ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Visiter la ville, repérer les bars, clubs et restaurants et les lieux à éviter si on ne veut pas de problèmes, puis on ira manger et après... le carnage. »

Abuto ne semblait pas exagérer en parlant de carnage, vu la tête que les deux hommes faisaient en pensant déjà à ce soir. Elle eut du mal à cacher son appréhension, étant la seule à ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Elle s'imaginait sûrement la chose plus violente qu'elle ne serait en réalité, mais elle n'était pas habituée à simplement aller faire la fête.

Ils profitèrent encore une trentaine de minutes de la plage puis retournèrent se changer pour renfiler leur tunique étouffante. Elle pensait qu'ils feraient tâche, mais il y avait en réalité un certain nombre d'hommes et de femmes qui semblaient porter des uniformes. Tout le monde se faisait discret quant à leurs activités et leurs provenances, et garder l'uniforme en journée devait être le moyen de se reconnaître entre criminels. Elle ne devait pas oublier que les gens qui profitaient de la ville venaient aussi pour faire affaire, ce n'était pas innocent.

Ils se promenèrent jusqu'au moment du dîner, ayant repéré un bon paquet d'endroits intéressants. Les quartiers étaient quadrillés en fonction de la provenance des articles et services proposés. Le quartier humanoïde était le plus grand et c'est là qu'ils avaient concentré leurs recherches. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant-grill bondé et commandèrent plusieurs kilos de viande pour leur table.

« Au fait, pour nous les uniformes ça passe, mais ce serait bien que tu te trouves une tenue un peu plus féminine pour faire la tournée des clubs. C'est comme tu veux, mais tu risques de faire un peu tâche. »

Bon, le moment shopping devait arriver plus tôt que prévu apparemment. Elle avait déjà repéré quelques boutiques qui lui plaisaient, ce serait assez rapide. Elle acquiesça pour répondre à Abuto, réfléchissant déjà à où elle pourrait aller pour réaliser ses achats.

« On ira faire la sieste au vaisseau après manger pour être en top forme pour ce soir. Fais ce que tu veux en attendant, si tu veux continuer à te promener. On se retrouvera à la place Bendot vers vingt heures, c'est celle où il y avait la genre de grande statue de l'Amanto qui ressemblait à un cafard, tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Oui. » pouffa-t-elle en se souvenant de la tête de la statue.

Ils finirent de manger et se séparèrent sur le chemin du retour. Elle parcourut quelques boutiques, mais n'arrivait pas à se décider sur quel genre de vêtements prendre. Finalement, elle se retrouva devant la devanture d'un magasin qui proposait un genre de relookage spécial pour les soirées festives et se décida à y faire un tour.

« Bonsoir ! Je vois qu'il y a du travail, mais il y a également du potentiel, êtes-vous intéressée par nos services ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à la vendeuse qui venait en gros de la traiter de sac à patate en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Elle scruta le magasin et les autres clientes qui semblaient plutôt satisfaites de ce qu'on leur avait fait. Elle opina du chef et la vendeuse l'emmena vers l'arrière boutique divisée en plusieurs compartiments. Il y avait un côté vêtements, un côté chaussures et accessoires et un côté coiffure et maquillage. L'hésitation grimpa en elle, n'ayant plus très envie de passer à travers tout ce processus qui allait probablement la changer en quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas. La vendeuse la planta au milieu de la partie vêtements et lui présenta plusieurs robes sans vraiment lui demander son avis.

« Vous êtes du genre un peu prude, n'est ce pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- Sexy, mais discret et élégant ?

\- Je... je suppose, oui. »

En effet, cela sonnait bien, mais elle attendait de voir la définition de sexy pour la vendeuse. Elle ne souhaitait quand même pas attirer tous les regards et être saoulée toute la soirée. Bon, peut-être un regard en particulier... Le choix de la femme s'arrêta sur une robe bleue foncée à manches longues. La jupe était évasive et les manches jusqu'au bustier en motifs de dentelle transparente. Elle était fermée au niveau du cou, mais ouverte de la gorge jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine, et la même ouverture en plus grande découvrait sa colonne vertébrale et ses omoplates à l'arrière. Elle l'enfila et s'émerveilla de son reflet dans le miroir. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était juste parfaite, mettant son corps en valeur, et contrastait merveilleusement bien avec sa chevelure noire.

Elle lui passa par la suite une paire de talons couleur pêche qu'elle eut du mal à envisager. Elle n'était pas habituée à marcher en hauteur et, même s'ils n'étaient pas si haut que ça, elle avait franchement peur de se casser la gueule.

« Entraînez-vous sur quelques mètres, l'équilibre se refait vite. »

Elle s'avança de quelques pas avec précaution, puis gagna de la confiance à mesure qu'elle constatait qu'en effet, son équilibre était stable et que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Par la suite, elle lui ramena un collier fin et discret, avec au bout une petite pierre blanche qui se voulait imitation diamant. Elle n'avait pas les oreilles percées, donc elle put éviter les boucles d'oreille. Elle déclina le bracelet et le sac, ayant trop peur de les perdre ou de les abîmer. Ce qu'elle avait était largement suffisant. Elle ne put cependant pas échapper au coiffeur et au maquilleur. On lui coupa les pointes pour redonner une coupe à sa chevelure et lui appliqua un maquillage naturel qu'elle apprécia grandement.

« Vous pouvez acheter les articles ou louer la tenue, à vous de décider, mais la location peut revenir cher si les articles ne reviennent pas en bon état. »

Elle acheta le tout, se disant qu'au moins elle aurait une tenue si l'occasion à l'avenir se représentait, ce dont elle ne doutait pas trop puisqu'elle comptait rester un bon moment avec les Harusame. La femme lui proposa de garder ses anciennes affaires dans des casiers prévus à cet effet si elle comptait sortir de suite, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. En sortant, il faisait déjà nuit. Les gens avaient aussi revêtu leurs tenues de nuit et elle remercia Abuto de l'avoir prévenue qu'elle ferait tâche en uniforme, parce que ça aurait été le cas. Elle regarda l'heure et pressa le pas comme elle put avec ses talons pour arriver à l'emplacement du rendez-vous. Au final, elle arriva avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance et se posa sur un banc en attendant les deux hommes.

« Wow, y a du changement, ça te va bien. » lança Abuto en la voyant.

Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge sous le compliment, et elle rougit plus intensément sous le regard attentif de Kamui. Heureusement pour elle, l'éclairage laissait à désirer et sa réaction passa inaperçue. Abuto passa un bras autour de son épaule quand elle se leva, et l'autre bras autour des épaules du capitaine.

« Alors, prêts pour une soirée de fou ? demanda Abuto.

\- Prêts ! » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils s'esclaffèrent et se lancèrent, déterminés, à la conquête des bars et des clubs pour une nuit qui s'annonçait très mouvementée.


	13. Match

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord dans un bar, pour s'échauffer selon Abuto. Elle but deux cocktails avant qu'ils ne changent de bar, celui-ci déjà plus animé, où elle en but un autre. En sortant du deuxième, elle se sentait déjà légère et détendue. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où ils allaient passer la soirée. C'était un grand club avec des tables VIP et des hôtesses habillées en kimono, dans le style japonais terrien. Au fond, il y avait une grande piste de danse qui était déjà bondée de monde.

Deux hôtesses les rejoignirent quand ils se posèrent à une table et s'assirent à leurs côtés. Yuna se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en voyant les deux femmes agir de façon séductrice envers les deux hommes, même si c'était leur job. Elle se sentait un peu mise à l'écart, forcément. Ils commandèrent une première bouteille sur laquelle elle se servit plusieurs verres, espérant s'amuser un peu plus. Ils étaient déjà tous les trois passablement éméchés, Abuto moins qu'eux, mais il rattrapait bien son retard. Ils discutèrent tous les cinq et elle essaya de s'inclure le plus possible dans la conversation, même si les deux hôtesses avaient tendance à l'écarter pour se concentrer sur l'argent potentiel que représentaient les deux hommes. Abuto en profitait clairement, le regard séducteur et les mains baladeuses, et elle fut soulagée de constater que Kamui restait passablement indifférent aux avances de l'autre femme.

Une jolie jeune femme blonde lui tira le bras et elle se laissa emporter jusqu'à la piste de danse sans trop comprendre d'où elle sortait et pourquoi elle l'entraînait comme ça.

« Tu semblais t'ennuyer un peu et c'était mon cas également. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait s'amuser toutes les deux ? »

Elle sourit et acquiesça, appréciant l'initiative de la jeune femme qui la tira de discussions dans lesquelles elle n'avait manifestement pas sa place. Elles dansèrent ensemble, discutant et riant souvent, trébuchant par moment et cognant d'autres personnes, l'alcool leur montant à la tête. Elle devait reconnaître que la jeune femme lui semblait vraiment sympathique.

« Tu es ici pour combien de temps ?

\- Un peu moins d'une semaine, pourquoi ?

\- Ça te dirait de passer un peu de temps entre filles dans les jours à venir ?

\- Hm... pourquoi pas.

\- Moi c'est Jeanne.

\- Yuna. »

Au moins, elle ne s'ennuierait plus comme ce soir si elle avait une alliée féminine. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les deux jeunes femmes étaient en nage et, d'un commun accord, se décidèrent à s'asseoir. Jeanne lui demanda de rejoindre sa table en attendant qu'elle aille chercher les personnes avec qui elles étaient venues pour qu'ils puissent passer la soirée tous ensemble.

« C'était qui cette charmante demoiselle ? demanda Abuto.

\- Jeanne, elle a invité ses camarades à notre table. »

Ils étaient trois, comme eux. Jeanne et deux autres hommes. Ils se saluèrent tous et firent connaissance pendant que les deux femmes discutaient entre elles. Une troisième hôtesse les rejoint puisqu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'avant, et l'hôtesse qui s'occupait de Kamui se désintéressa de lui pour porter son attention à un des nouveaux arrivants qui semblait plus réceptif.

Après encore quelques verres, Jeanne lui demanda de l'accompagner aux toilettes. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y aller à deux, mais elle la suivit quand même.

« Il y a quelque chose entre toi et le rouquin ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? »

La question l'avait un peu prise de court. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la femme lui porte de l'intérêt à ces choses là.

« Parce que vos yeux ont tendance à dériver l'un sur l'autre. Dommage, il était vachement mignon. M'enfin, l'autre est un peu vieux, mais il a du charme, c'est pas mal non plus. »

Elle comptait draguer Abuto ? Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, en tout cas. Elle n'avait aucun doute quant à ses intentions, et ce n'était pas de chercher une relation à long terme. Elle supposa que c'était ce qui se passait de ce genre de soirées : tout le monde se trouvait un coup d'un soir. Elle ne ferait pas partie de cette catégorie, et elle espérait secrètement que Kamui n'en fasse pas partie non plus. Sur ce point là, elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, il ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par ce côté festif là. Elle attendit que la jeune femme finisse de faire pipi et de se remaquiller et ils retrouvèrent les hommes à leur table.

Un des hommes avait le nez cassé et du sang coulait abondamment sur sa chemise et le canapé. Les autres se marraient tandis que Kamui affichait un sourire satisfait. Jeanne s'approcha rapidement de l'homme blessé en lui plaquant une serviette sous le nez pour que le sang arrête de couler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Yuna en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme.

\- Vlad a commencé à crier partout qu'il était le plus fort et Kamui lui a envoyé une pichenette. Ça lui a pété le nez. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, sauf Kamui qui gardait son sourire victorieux, et le dénommé Vlad qui marmonnait dans sa barbe, boudeur. Elle secoua la tête de dépit. Il aurait pu y aller plus doucement, au lieu de le faire saigner au milieu du club. Surtout que ça pissait le sang. Il aurait surtout pu éviter de répondre à la provocation, même si elle savait que Kamui partait toujours au quart de tour quand il s'agissait de savoir qui était le plus fort.

Après encore un verre, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait trop bu. Les autres n'étaient pas en reste, mais elle et le capitaine semblaient les plus atteints, puisqu'ils étaient ceux qui tenaient le moins bien l'alcool. A un moment, elle posa sa tête contre le canapé sans s'en rendre compte et s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain, c'est sa tête douloureuse qui la réveilla. Elle grogna et la saisit dans ses mains pour en faire taire le bourdonnement. Elle avait des courbatures, la bouche sèche, et un crâne qui semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle était dans le lit d'une chambre d'hôtel. Ce qu'elle n'assimila pas tout de suite, c'était la présence de Kamui à côté d'elle. Elle eut peur un instant de ce qu'ils avaient pu faire puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de plus rien après s'être endormie, mais ils avaient encore leurs vêtements et n'étaient même pas sous les couettes. Il se réveilla en l'entendant bouger et ce fut à son tour de poser ses mains sur sa tête.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. Je sais pas quand, je sais pas où, mais ça va arriver, lança-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi, j'ai mal au crâne. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, l'air de dire qu'elle n'était pas en meilleur état que lui. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils plantèrent tous les deux leur tête sous leur oreiller pour empêcher leurs oreilles de saigner.

« Debout là dedans ! On va aller grignoter un morceau puis décuver à la plage !

\- Jeanne ? »

Apparemment, la jeune femme était toujours dans les parages, sûrement accompagnée d'Abuto. D'ailleurs, elle put le voir rentrer dans la pièce après s'être relevée suite à l'irruption de Jeanne. Kamui se leva également, appâté par l'idée de manger.

« Vous étiez cuits tous les deux, du coup on vous a loué une chambre et jeté dedans pour être tranquille. »

A la vue du sourire de la blonde, elle en connaissait deux qui avaient tiré leur coup ce soir là. Elle avait beaucoup bu, mais elle était pleine d'énergie, presque trop. Elle lui donnait le tournis à bouger dans tous les sens. Abuto n'était pas en reste, il était totalement frais et affichait un sourire béat. Ils se traînèrent jusqu'à un restaurant au bord de la rue et prirent place. Les deux camarades de Jeanne avaient apparemment regagné leur vaisseau pour passer une nuit confortable et l'avait laissée seule avec le vice-capitaine.

Elle eut énormément de mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. Les aliments se bloquaient dans sa gorge et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir à n'importe quel moment. Les deux autres mangeaient tranquillement et Kamui s'était jeté sur la nourriture. Même lui semblait frais après avoir rassasié son estomac. Elle trouva la vie injuste et passa le reste du repas à s'apitoyer sur son sort et sa gueule de bois.

Le restant de l'après-midi, ils s'installèrent sur la plage. Abuto et Jeanne se commandèrent quelques cocktails et allèrent se chamailler dans l'eau, tandis que Kamui et Yuna restèrent sur la terre ferme dans le silence. Le rouquin en avait profité pour piquer un somme sous le parasol et elle se reposait en bronzant sous le soleil. Ils avaient choisi un emplacement moins agité qu'hier pour qu'ils puissent reposer leurs oreilles et leurs crânes avant la soirée. Les deux amants finirent par les rejoindre et ils discutèrent tous les trois.

« Ce soir, on va au Combo. C'est un bar privé qui organise des combats de rue. Kamui aime bien se présenter dans ce genre de trucs, au cas où il y a moyen de tomber sur quelqu'un de fort. Vous êtes pas obligées de venir, dit-il en s'adressant aux deux jeunes femmes.

\- Oh si, ça a l'air fun ! s'enthousiasma Jeanne.

\- Je passe. Je vais me coucher tôt pour me remettre de la soirée d'hier, et, de toute façon, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'assister à ça. Vous aurez qu'à me raconter demain.

\- Y aura rien à raconter, à chaque fois ça se passe de la même façon. Kamui les défonce en quelques coups, il est proclamé champion et il est content. »

Elle rit de la façon dont il lui décrit le déroulement de l'événement puis observa le rouquin qui dormait toujours. Elle s'était déjà demandée plusieurs fois d'où lui venait cette envie d'être le plus fort et ce besoin de le prouver aux autres, mais savait que c'était quelque chose de personnel qui avait du arriver dans le passé.

Elle les laissa devant le restaurant pour le dîner, ne se sentant pas encore de manger à nouveau. A la place, elle s'arrêta récupérer ses affaires dans le magasin de la veille puis se dirigea tout droit vers le vaisseau pour aller se coucher. Elle voulait retrouver la forme rapidement pour profiter encore des vacances avant de les voir défiler sans rien en avoir vu. Elle croisa quelques membres de l'équipage dans les couloirs, certains en plus mauvais état que d'autres, et alla se doucher rapidement pour enlever la crasse de la journée et de la nuit, puis s'écrasa dans son lit et rejoignit le monde des rêves quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle ne sut pas immédiatement combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais il faisait assurément déjà bien jour quand elle se réveilla. Elle s'étira, soulagée de constater qu'elle était en pleine forme. En regardant l'heure, elle constata qu'il était neuf heures du matin. Elle s'interrogea un instant sur le programme de sa matinée. Doutant fortement du fait que les autres soient déjà debout, elle devrait s'occuper toute seule.

Elle se décida à prendre un petit-déjeuner en ville puis à aller flâner à la plage. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient et les chercher lui gâcherait trop de temps et d'énergie. Ils se rejoindraient bien à un moment ou à un autre. Après son petit-déjeuner composé de fruits, elle s'arrêta dans une boutique, enfin décidée à s'acheter une tenue estivale au lieu de sa tunique étouffante. Elle opta pour un top vert kaki et un short blanc, et une ou deux autres tenues composées de jupes pour finir la semaine. Elle paya ses achats et se changea directement dans le magasin. Tant pis pour le côté reconnaissance de l'uniforme, elle ne comptait pas encore passer plusieurs jours à suer comme dans un four.

A la plage, après avoir enfilé son maillot de bain, elle commanda un cocktail et se coucha sur sa serviette en sortant un livre de son sac. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait continuer ses recherches dans ce cadre magnifique quitte à n'avoir rien d'autre à faire.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus intéressant que le paysage qui nous entoure ? »

Elle releva la tête, comprenant que c'était à elle qu'on parlait. C'était un Amanto qui affichait un grand sourire. Il avait l'air en tout point humain, si ce n'était les oreilles et la queue de renard. Elle lui donnait environ la trentaine. C'était un très bel homme, malgré ses attributs animaux qui lui parurent très étranges, surtout sur un individu de sexe masculin.

« Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Elle opina du chef et se plaça en position assise. Après tout, elle était toute seule et son choix d'occupation était limité, autant passer le temps à discuter avec quelqu'un. Ils se présentèrent rapidement et elle put apprendre qu'il s'appelait Shepherd. Elle s'esclaffa discrètement, trouvant le prénom bien ironique compte tenu de son aspect de renard.

« Vous êtes venue toute seule dans cette ville ?

\- Non, mais les autres sont probablement encore endormis, et je ne sais pas où ils sont.

\- Ah, je peux donc vous tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que vous les retrouviez ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Que dites-vous d'un déjeuner ? Il est bientôt midi. Je vous invite. »

Cela la gênait un peu de se faire inviter comme ça. Elle savait qu'il la draguait et si elle acceptait c'était clairement un encouragement, même si elle n'avait aucun intérêt particulier envers l'Amanto. Après, la perspective d'aller manger toute seule ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, puisqu'elle avait déjà été seule toute la matinée. Elle acquiesça donc et ils se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant aux abords du centre-ville. Elle dut reconnaître qu'elle passa un agréable moment en sa compagnie et ce fut naturellement qu'elle accepta d'aller prendre un café en terrasse avec lui.

En laissant son regard dériver sur la foule pendant qu'ils discutaient, une chevelure rouquine accrocha son regard. Elle se leva et constata qu'il s'agissait de Kamui et d'Abuto et Jeanne qui semblaient maintenant inséparables.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle attrapa son sac et se précipita à leur recherche avant qu'ils ne sortent de son champ de vision.

« Yuna ! On a essayé de te chercher, mais on a vu que tu n'étais plus au vaisseau, et en ville... laisse tomber. Qu'est ce tu faisais ?

\- Euh... j'étais à la plage et un Amanto m'a abordé. On est allé manger puis boire un café. Il est là-bas. »

Elle pointa du doigt l'emplacement de Jo et vit les deux Yato froncer les sourcils.

« Si tu tiens à ta vie et à ta dignité, tu ferais mieux de jamais le revoir et d'éviter les gars qui portent cet uniforme dans cette ville, lança Kamui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils font partie de l'équipage des Paws. Ce sont des proxénètes spécialisés dans les enlèvements de jeunes femmes.

\- Il voulait m'enlever ?

\- Probablement ».

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais supposa que c'était un cas habituel dans une telle ville remplie de criminels. En tout cas, il s'était bien payé sa tête avec ses bonnes manières et son sourire bienveillant. Elle comprenait également pourquoi ils arrivaient à enlever ces femmes. S'ils étaient tous aussi craquants, ils n'avaient aucun mal à appâter la gente féminine. Elle se rassura néanmoins en se disant qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal de son charme, et qu'elle ne serait pas tombée dans le panneau en le suivant n'importe où. En tout cas, elle s'en alla avec ses trois compagnons sans revenir lui dire au revoir et sans même lui lancer un dernier regard.


	14. Pleasure

Avec ce chapitre, le rating passe officiellement M !

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent le capitaine et le vice-capitaine les dépasser pour se retrouver toutes les deux seules plus loin derrière. Elle devait avouer que cela l'intriguait de savoir pourquoi Jeanne était encore scotchée à Abuto puisqu'il lui semblait qu'ils étaient dans l'optique d'un plan d'un soir. Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait, elle appréciait la fraîcheur de la jeune femme, mais la situation était bizarre.

« Tu te demandes pour Abuto et moi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh, on s'est juste trouvé une bonne alchimie, du coup on ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la briser.

\- Même si à la fin des vacances vous ne vous verrez peut-être plus jamais ?

\- Bien sûr. On passe de bons moments ensemble, on ne va pas tomber amoureux en une semaine. Autant profiter l'un de l'autre pour garder de superbes souvenirs, non ?

\- Hm... j'ai du mal à comprendre, mais vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faites et vous avez l'air heureux, alors ça me va. »

Jeanne lui offrit un sourire radieux. Elle sourit également en réponse. C'était fou comme elle lui semblait mature quand elle n'avait pas bu, et qu'elle redevenait une gamine sous alcool. Même dans ce cas là, elle ne leur créait aucun problème, ce qui la laissait penser que la jeune femme était toujours maître d'elle-même, mais qu'elle savait lâcher prise.

« Tiens au fait, ton capitaine a perdu hier.

\- Hein ? Je croyais qu'il gagnait toujours dans ce genre de truc ?

\- Il a perdu par forfait au troisième tour. Un des concurrents était une femme. Il a refusé de la combattre en disant qu'il ne se battait pas contre les femmes.

\- Ça lui ressemble bien.

\- Le pire c'est qu'elle a remporté le tournoi. » s'esclaffa-t-elle en repensant aux derniers rounds.

Elle se surprit à plaindre la femme. Au final, on pouvait presque dire qu'elle avait remporté le tournoi parce que c'était une femme. Elle n'aurait probablement pas gagné contre Kamui s'il s'était battu. Il a abandonné parce que c'était une femme et les concurrents avaient donc perdu le combattant le plus redoutable, ce qui leur avait donné une chance de gagner le premier rang. Elle ne doutait pas également que les hommes avaient du la sous-estimer et qu'elle en avait tiré profit. Une femme dans un monde d'hommes... Cela lui rappelait un peu sa situation, même si personne ne cherchait à la piétiner dans la sienne. On la considérait autrement parce que c'était une femme, et qu'en plus de ça elle n'était pas très forte. Pire, elle avait l'impression qu'on excusait son manque de force par sa condition féminine plus que par son humanité ce qui, selon elle, n'avait rien à voir. C'était normal qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi forte qu'un Yato, mais, si elle le voulait bien, elle pourrait s'élever à des standards raisonnables humains. Seul problème, c'est qu'elle ne cherchait pas à être la plus forte, contrairement au capitaine qui semblait obsédé par l'idée.

« Ce soir, c'est moi qui ai pu choisir le programme. J'ai bataillé avec Abuto, mais je sais me montrer persuasive quand je le veux. »

Yuna pouffa de rire en voyant les grimaces suggestives que la jeune femme lui envoyait pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Elle était définitivement le genre de femme qui s'assumait et qui savait transformer ce qu'on jugeait être ses faiblesses en atouts. Pas par la force, mais tout dans la finesse et la ruse. Décidément, elle commençait à avoir du sacré respect pour la blonde.

« On va se faire un karaoké !

\- C'est pas compliqué de faire un karaoké quand personne ne vient de la même planète ?

\- La musique voyage autant que les gens, Yuna. Ils ont une base de données incroyable sur toutes les chansons populaires de beaucoup de planètes, sans parler des hits universels.

\- Je sais pas... on écoute pas beaucoup de musique, nous. Je suis pas sûre qu'on va s'amuser.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de chanter, écouter les autres est tout aussi divertissant, crois-moi. A partir d'une certaine heure, tu peux entendre de sacrées boucheries. »

En gros, ils y allaient pour se moquer des gens. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas culpabiliser sur ce point, puisque les personnes qui se lançaient savaient généralement à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, ça pouvait être drôle. Et puis, ça ne changeait pas tellement des bars et clubs habituels puisqu'ils allaient de toute façon passer la soirée à picoler. Néanmoins, elle se promit cette fois-ci de ne pas abuser de l'alcool pour ne pas se gâcher encore une journée supplémentaire le lendemain.

Ils flânèrent le restant de l'après-midi entre restaurants, boutiques et parcs pour ravir tout le groupe. Vers vingt heures, il se posèrent à la plage pour regarder le coucher du soleil et savourer un premier verre. Elle pouvait déjà sentir l'ambiance changer dans la ville. Les gens avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux vêtements, la musique calme sur la plage avait été remplacée par une musique plus festive et l'alcool commençait à couler à flot. Ils finirent par passer dans un dernier restaurant pour se remplir l'estomac convenablement avant la soirée. Kamui avait mangé toute la journée, mais les trois autres s'étaient retenu pour pouvoir manger un vrai repas le soir.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au karaoké déjà bondé. Il y avait une grande salle commune avec une estrade pour les plus courageux, mais également des petites salles VIP pour les personnes souhaitant passer une soirée plus privée. Ils se décidèrent à rester dans la salle commune pour commencer, puisqu'ils étaient encore trop sobres pour se lancer dans l'ambiance et commander une salle privée. Ils se placèrent à une table au fond de la salle, mais avec une belle vue sur l'estrade, et commandèrent à boire en discutant.

Au fil de la soirée, écouter les casseroles et se marrer sur leurs compétences vocales devenait lassant. Ils décidèrent donc de se diriger vers une salle privée afin d'être tranquilles. Ils continuèrent à boire et à discuter. Parfois, Jeanne allait chanter quelques chansons et ils l'encourageaient en sifflant et en tapant dans leurs mains. Les deux amants étaient clairement bourrés, ce qui semblait réveiller leur côté tactile. Bien vite, les discussions s'essoufflèrent et Kamui et Yuna, légèrement éméchés, se retrouvaient à regarder les deux autres se tripoter sans aucune gêne.

« Vous allez faire ça le restant de la soirée ? ronchonna Yuna.

\- Oh, excusez-nous. Tu as raison, c'est pas cool. On va s'absenter un petit moment et euh on vous retrouvera plus tard ? Amusez-vous bien. »

La blonde leur lança un clin d'œil et ils s'en allèrent hâtivement. Son regard se posa sur celui de Kamui qui sirotait son verre d'une façon totalement neutre. Avec l'alcool qui lui détendait l'esprit, elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement à l'aise seule en compagnie du rouquin.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? On va se coucher ? De toute façon, on ne les reverra pas avant un moment. » proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et ils se levèrent pour aller payer, puisque, comme prévu, les deux amants étaient partis sans se soucier de la note. Arrivés à l'hôtel, elle angoissa d'avance en constatant qu'ils devraient partager la même chambre. Dès la première nuit, ils avaient réservé deux chambres : une pour Yuna, l'autre pour les deux hommes, et ce pour le restant des vacances afin d'être tranquilles. C'était sans dire qu'ils se doutaient forcément que la deuxième chambre était occupée par les deux amants.

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé, là où il dormirait, pour attendre la nourriture que Kamui avait commandé en arrivant à l'hôtel. Ils servaient à toute heure puisque les fêtards avaient faim à toute heure. Dans cette ville , tout était prévu pour passer un merveilleux moment. Il avait posé son coude sur l'accoudoir et sa tête dans sa paume, les yeux fermés et les joues rougies par l'alcool. Elle l'observa avec attention, n'ayant de toute façon aucune autre occupation en attendant leur assiette.

Le souvenir de leur confrontation quelques jours plus tôt lui embruma l'esprit. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier du contact de leur peau, et de l'avoir à quelques centimètres d'elle lui fit tourner la tête. Elle crevait d'envie de prendre ses mains et de les poser sur son corps, qu'il la touche comme il l'avait fait autrefois. L'alcool ne l'aida pas à garder son calme, puisque ses effets semblaient lui dicter d'assouvir son désir. Elle s'imagina une dizaine de scénarios tous les plus torrides les uns que les autres, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à faire le premier pas et à risquer de se faire rejeter. Elle savait qu'il en avait envie autant qu'elle, ou du moins c'était le cas il y a quelques jours.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens, son souffle se coupa. Il sonda son regard et sa gestuelle avec intensité. Son corps parlait pour elle : ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son souffle court, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses cuisses se crispaient l'une contre l'autre. Son corps se faisait brûlant à mesure qu'elle voyait son désir se refléter petit à petit dans le regard du rouquin.

« Tu le regretteras demain matin. »

Elle bondit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, prenant sa phrase comme un feu vert. Collant leurs deux corps, ne laissant aucun espace entre les deux, elle planta ses lèvres sur les siennes et les dévora avec fougue. Ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps, elle déboutonna sa tunique tandis qu'il lui soulevait son t-shirt et le fit passer au dessus de ses épaules. Il la saisit d'un bras au niveau de la taille et la fit basculer pour la coucher en dessous de lui sous le canapé. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, pressant leurs bassins, et balada ses mains sur son torse musclé alors qu'il déposait des baisers le long de sa nuque pour descendre jusqu'à ses seins. Son soutien-gorge se trouvant dans le chemin, il le déchira et le jeta au pied de la table, pour avoir un accès libre à ses seins qu'il s'empressa de dévorer. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et releva son corps, cherchant à sentir plus intensément le contact de sa langue contre ses tétons.

« Qu'est ce que je devrais regretter ? » demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Il la décrocha de son bassin et la retourna sur le ventre, bloquant ses deux poignets avec une de ses mains. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura :

« Je ne vais pas être tendre. »

Il lui donna des frissons jusqu'au bout des orteils en disant cela. En voyant qu'elle ne l'arrêtait pas, il lui retira son short et sa culotte et passa son bras en dessous d'elle pour agripper sa poitrine et la mettre à genoux devant lui, tenant toujours ses poignets de son autre main. Elle gémit quand il lui serra le sein à lui en faire mal et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule en arrière.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le sois. »

Elle sentit ses doigts la frôler en descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à arriver à son intimité. Elle haleta quand il la caressa, ses cuisses s'écartant pour laisser passer sa main. Ses hanches se mouvaient contre son érection à travers son pantalon et elle gémit de plaisir quand il lui glissa un doigt puis un deuxième. Elle avait l'impression de se consumer sur place, mais, surtout, elle en voulait plus. Elle le regarda retirer ses doigts et les lécher pour la goûter. Son souffle se coupa tant elle trouvait l'acte érotique. Il la poussa en avant pour la mettre à quatre pattes, ses poignets toujours emprisonnés par sa poigne de fer. Elle l'entendit retirer son pantalon et son caleçon, et enfouit son gémissement contre le tissu du canapé quand il la pénétra. Elle sentait qu'il cherchait à la bousculer pour la faire regretter son désir. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal, et, de sa main libre, il lui saisit les cheveux pour lui faire reculer la tête afin qu'elle ne puisse plus étouffer ses gémissements. Il cherchait à la dominer pour l'humilier, mais elle s'en foutait. Ses va-et-vient la rendaient ivre de plaisir et seul ses mouvements entre ses cuisses importaient. La douleur qu'il lui infligeait n'était qu'un détail qui, au final, rendait la chose encore plus irréelle. Il explosa en elle dans un mouvement si brusque qu'elle cria de plaisir et il se retira aussitôt, la laissant pantelante sur le canapé.

Il la relâcha et se leva pour s'habiller et quitter la pièce. Elle resta allongée quelques secondes, reprenant son souffle. En effet, il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Elle eut beaucoup de difficultés à se mettre en position assise sans que ses muscles ne protestent. Son corps ne cessait pas de trembler sous l'excitation qu'elle avait vécue. Malgré la douleur, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté un rapport aussi intense et aussi trépidant. Il pouvait cependant être sûr d'une chose, elle n'allait pas le regretter, même si son corps protestait de douleur aux endroits où il l'avait serrée et marquée.

Elle se rhabilla également et scruta la chambre à sa recherche. Plus aucun signe de lui. Elle savait que ce qu'ils avaient fait ne les engageait en rien, mais ne partait-il pas un peu rapidement ? Sans rien dire, en plus ? Elle bloqua ses réflexions négatives, ne souhaitant pas gâcher le reste de la soirée. Elle se doucha rapidement histoire de s'endormir propre et de laver la transpiration de l'acte et, quand elle rejoint le salon, Kamui était assis sur le canapé avec de la nourriture sur la table basse.

« J'avais peur de ne pas les avoir entendus toquer, mais ça vient à peine d'être prêt. »

Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de toujours imaginer le pire quand il s'agissait du rouquin. Il était resté fidèle à lui-même : il était allé chercher à manger. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, cette fois-ci sans malaise, et ils mangèrent en discutant des jours de vacances passés et ceux à venir. Ils ne mentionnèrent plus leur rapport, agissant comme d'habitude l'un envers l'autre, mais sans cette tension qui les dévorait quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Elle était soulagée dans un sens que rien n'ait changé puisqu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité que les choses deviennent bizarres entre eux. Elle n'avait surtout pas envie d'entendre les deux autres amants jaser à leur propos pendant des heures. Elle savait également que s'il avait craqué ce soir là, c'était probablement dû à l'alcool. Cela ne voulait pas dire que l'acte allait se reproduire dans le futur.

Ils se quittèrent sur un bonne nuit, la jeune femme rejoignant le lit et le capitaine prenant ses quartiers sur le canapé. Elle lui avait proposé de dormir avec elle pour le confort, puisqu'ils avaient de toute façon dépassé ce stade, mais il avait refusé en disant qu'ils dormiraient mieux chacun de leur côté, ce qui n'était pas foncièrement faux. Elle s'étira et se positionna confortablement dans les couvertures fraîches, s'endormant sur le souvenir de leurs ébats, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Kamui et Abuto étaient dans le petit salon en train de discuter. Elle se frotta les yeux puis se leva pour les rejoindre, et constata avec joie que le petit-déjeuner était déjà disposé sur la table.

« Jeanne n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle à Abuto.

\- Elle dort encore, on devait parler affaires et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit dans les parages.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle fait partie d'un autre équipage et qu'on n'est jamais trop méfiants. Je ne l'accuse pas, mais elle pourrait lâcher un mot sans faire exprès.

\- Hm, c'est pas faux. Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Elle n'était pas convaincue qu'ils allaient lui répondre, mais elle faisait partie de l'équipage maintenant, après tout. Surtout qu'avec son rôle de médecin, c'était parfois mieux de savoir à quoi elle devait s'attendre si quelqu'un se retrouvait blessé. Elle était aussi curieuse, bien évidemment, mais ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose qu'elle devait laisser transparaître.

« L'amiral Abo nous a demandé de nous occuper d'une affaire précise. On va devoir écourter les vacances, expliqua Kamui.

\- Écourter, c'est à dire ? s'enquit-elle, déçue.

\- Il veut qu'on parte après demain matin pour s'occuper rapidement de l'affaire, puis il m'a convoqué dans les jours à venir pour je ne sais quelle ridicule idée il peut avoir dans la tête.

\- Et... l'affaire, c'est quoi ?

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire, coupa Abuto.

\- Escorter des prostituées de cette planète jusqu'à la planète No. »

Elle ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre d'affaires. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à la prostitution et en avait une image qu'on pouvait qualifier de négative. Pour elle, les prostituées étaient soit des filles de petite vertu, soit des filles qu'on avait forcé, donc de l'esclavagisme.

« Ah et au fait... comme médecin de bord, tu devras leur faire passer un examen de santé. »

Sérieusement ? Elle soupira lourdement, ne s'attendant pas à être impliquée à ce point. Bon, c'était son rôle, et elle devait le jouer, donc elle ne comptait pas se plaindre, mais l'idée la stressait un peu. Elle essayerait de ne pas y penser pendant la dernière journée de vacances qu'il le restait...


End file.
